


The Ultimate Gift

by Kayka_U



Series: One Shot [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co tak naprawdę sprawia, że jesteś szczęśliwy. Czy są to pieniądze, dostanie życie, czy może bliscy ci ludzie, którzy o ciebie dbają i pomogą w każdej sytuacji. Harry wkrótce pozna odpowiedź na to pytanie.</p>
<p>Albo:</p>
<p>Harry to bogaty, rozpieszczony chłopak, który wszystko traci, żeby móc otrzymać pewien dar. Aby go zdobyć musi podołać zadaniom, które  przygotował dla niego ojciec. Podczas ich wykonywania poznaje Louisa i jego przyjaciół, którzy pokazują mu co w życiu jest najważniejsze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimate Gift

**Author's Note:**

> One shot oparty jest na filmie "Bezcenny dar"

Ciemne chmury zakryły słońce, nie przepuszczając przez siebie jego promieni. Zwiastowało to nadejście deszczu. Chłodny wiatr smagał twarze ludzi zgromadzonych na cmentarzu. Grupa postaci ubrana w czarne stroje stała nad trumną, która za chwilę miała znaleźć się w wykopanym grobie. Na twarzach zgromadzonych widoczny był smutek, jednak w wielu przypadkach zapewne nie był szczery. Kobieta o długich ciemnych włosach stała najbliżej. Z jej oczu płynęły łzy, tworząc ścieżkę na jej lekko zarumienionych, od chłodnego wiatru, policzkach. W dłoniach trzymała białą chusteczkę, którą co chwilę ścierała słone krople.

Nagle cieszę na cmentarzu przerwała głośna, dudniąca muzyka, a przed bramą, z piskiem opon, zatrzymał się czarny samochód. Muzyka ucichła, a z pojazdu wysiadł młody 20 – letni mężczyzna. Był to wysoki, przystojny brunet z burzą loków, które okalały jego twarz. Jego zielone tęczówki wpatrywały się prosto przed siebie. Nie wyrażały żadnych uczuć. Przedarł się przez tłum ludzi i stanął obok swojej matki. Brunetka spojrzała karcąco na syna, ale postanowiła się nie odzywać do końca pogrzebu.

*****  
\- Spóźniłeś się – głos kobiety był ostry, nie była zadowolona. Siedzieli na kanapie w niewielkim holu kancelarii prawniczej, czekając aż przyjmie ich Charles Jus – prawnik i przyjaciel Desa Stylesa.

\- Miałem kilka spraw do załatw… - jego wypowiedź została przerwana przez kobietę w średnim wieku, która była sekretarką.

\- Pan Jus prosi do siebie – Anne i Harry wstali ze swoich miejsc i skierowali się w stronę gabinetu, jednak zatrzymał ich głos sekretarki – Najpierw prosi panią pani Styles, chciałby porozmawiać na osobności.

Chłopak słysząc to wrócił na miejsce, które jeszcze przed chwila zajmował, podczas gdy bruneta zniknęła za drzwiami.

Harry rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdował. Była to średniej wielkości poczekalnia o beżowych ścianach i podłodze wyłożonej ciemnymi panelami. Pod ściana stał niewielki kontuar, za którym siedziała sekretarka, pisząc coś na komputerze. Chłopak westchnął, po czym sięgnął po jakąś gazetę prawniczą leżąca na niewielkim stoliczku. Bezmyślnie przerzucał strony magazynu, kiedy drzwi gabinetu się otworzyły i w poczekalni pojawiła się Anne razem z prawnikiem. Kobieta ostatni raz pożegnała się z mężczyzną, po czym opuściła pomieszczenia, po drodze zerkając na swojego syna.

\- Harry – Charles zwrócił się do chłopaka – Zapraszam – wskazał dłonią na otwarte drzwi. Brunet podniósł się z fotela i skierował w stronę gabinetu. Prawnik zajął swoje miejsce za biurkiem, podczas gdy młody Styles usiadł na skórzanym fotelu, po przeciwnej stronie.

\- Co ojciec zostawił mi w spadku? – spytał wprost.

Nie dało się ukryć, że Harry był rozpieszczonym dzieckiem, który zawsze dostawał to co chciał. Wiecznie zabiegani rodzice, brak swojej obecności, starali się wynagrodzić, jedynemu synowi prezentami i pieniędzmi. Z czasem młody chłopak nauczył się jak to wykorzystywać, aby dostać to czego pragnął.

\- Zaraz się dowiesz – odpowiedział Jus podchodząc do odtwarzacza DVD, w którym umieścił płytę – Twój ojciec postanowił ci sam to przekazać – wróciła na swoje miejsce uruchamiając sprzęt.

Po chwili na ekranie telewizora pojawiła się twarz ok. 45 letniego mężczyzny. Uśmiechał się delikatnie do kamery.

\- Witaj Harry, skoro to oglądasz mnie już nie ma – zrobił krótką przerwę, aby się poprawić na skórzanym fotelu, po czym opierając ręce na podłokietnikach złączył palce – Domyślam się, że jesteś bardzo ciekawy, co postanowiłem ci zostawić w spadku. Mam dla ciebie dar, a nawet kilka darów, aby ostatecznie ofiarować ci bezcenny dar. Jednak, abyś mógł je dostać musisz podjąć się pewnych zadania. Jeśli im nie podołasz, nie dostaniesz nic. Wszystko co zrobisz musi zyskać aprobatę pana Jus’a.

W tym momencie film został zatrzymany, a młody Styles spojrzał na prawnika. Zarówno jego oczy, jak i wraz twarzy pokazywały zdziwienie i ciekawość.

\- Jaki dar?

\- Tego dowiesz się dopiero po wypełnieniu postawionych ci zadań, nad których poprawnym wykonaniem będę czuwał ja.

\- A na czym mają one polegać?

Charles jednak nie odpowiedział, tylko zwrócił się w stronę telewizora i ponownie uruchomił film.

\- Zapewne jesteś ciekawy co jest tym darem i jakie zadania powinieneś wykonać. Co do podarunku, to nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Dowiesz się co to jest jak przyjdzie odpowiednia pora. Natomiast o twoim pierwszym zadaniu opowiem ci dopiero, kiedy zdecydujesz się go podjąć.

Obraz się zatrzymał i Harry ponownie odwrócił się w stronę mężczyzny.

\- Czyli jeśli się nie podejmę tego nic nie dostanę? – chłopak nie ukrywał, że liczył na zaprzeczenie. Nie musiałby nic robić, a przynajmniej by coś dostał, nawet jeśli nie było by to wszystko co mógł otrzymać. Umiał by się tym fragmentem spadku zadowolić.

\- Dokładnie, jeśli chcesz cokolwiek otrzymać, musisz się podjąć zadań. Nie naciskam, możesz się zastanowić i przyjść tu jeśli się zdecydujesz.

\- Rozumiem, że jak na razie to wszystko – podniósł się z fotela.

\- Tak – prawnik uczynił to samo, po czym wyciągnął swoją dłoń, aby pożegnać się z chłopakiem.

*****

Głośna muzyka dudniła w uszach wszystkich przebywających w klubie. Wielu z nich tańczyło na środku parkietu, inni siedzieli przy barze lub stolikach, popijając alkohol tu serwowany.

Harry siedział przy jednym z wolnych stolików, oparty na blacie. Jego długie palce obracały szklankę z whisky, w której utkwione były zielone tęczówki chłopaka. Myśli loczka cały czas były zaprzątane przez to czego dowiedział się u prawnika. Nie wiedział jaką powinien podjąć decyzję. Nie miał pojęcia co zaplanował dla niego ojciec. Z drugiej jednak strony chciał otrzymać spadek, co do tego nie miał wątpliwość. Nie był jednak przyzwyczajony, do robienia czegoś, aby dostać to czego chce i nie podobał mu się fakt, że to się może zmienić.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go wysoki, kobiecy głos.

\- Kochanie, chodź zatańczyć – poczuł jak ktoś od tyłu, owija ręce wokół jego ramion, a kątem oka dostrzegł swojego przyjaciela, który zajął miejsce na wolnym krześle – Odkąd przyszliśmy cały czas siedzisz przy stoliku.

\- Na razie nie mam ochoty Emily, może później.

Dziewczyna zrobiła naburmuszoną minę, ale chłopak nawet na nią nie spojrzał, żeby móc to zauważyć.

\- Dalej zadręczasz się tym co powiedział ci prawnik? – Nick spojrzał na kumpla. Chłopak tylko kiwnął głową.

\- Daj spokój Harry, co takiego trudnego mógł wymyślić twój ojciec – dziewczyna usiadła na kolanach Stylesa - Na pewno dasz radę. Tylko pomyśl, co później mógłbyś za to dostać. Sam mówiłeś, że twoja mama dostał tylko dom i wszystkie salony SPA, które otworzyła z twoim ojcem.

\- A z tego wynika, że wszystkie hotele, posiadłości i pieniądze są dla ciebie – dodał Grimshaw.

\- Może macie rację – mruknął pod nosem, dalej wpatrując się w szklankę z alkoholem.

*****

Pomimo rozmowy z Emily i Nickiem, Harry dalej nie był pewny tego co powinien zrobić. Przez całą noc nie spał, przekręcając się z boku na bok. Ostatecznie podjął decyzję o ponownym pojawieniu się w gabinecie Jusa i przedyskutowaniu warunków otrzymania spadku. Kiedy tylko zegar wyświetlił godzinę 6.30, chłopak stwierdził, że dalsze leżenie nie ma sensu. Podniósł się z miękkiego materaca i ruszył w stronę łazienki. Wszedł pod prysznic, gdzie odkręcił kurki z zimną wodą, aby pomogły mu się rozbudzić. Czuł jak zimne krople, spływające po jego ciele, choć na chwilę pozwalają mu zapomnieć o tej całej sytuacji.

*****

\- Witaj Harry! – Charles posłał chłopakowi szeroki uśmiech, kiedy ten pojawił się w jego gabinecie – Podjąłeś decyzję?

\- Nie do końca – oznajmił zajmując wolny fotel – Najpierw chciałabym się dowiedzieć, co się stanie z majątkiem jeśli odrzucę propozycję.

\- Wszystko zostanie przeznaczone na różnego rodzaju cele charytatywne.

Loczek nie krył zdziwienia, kiedy to usłyszał.

\- A hotele?

\- Twój ojciec zażyczył sobie, aby je sprzedać i pieniądze także rozdać. Harry, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, czy dostaniesz jakieś pieniądze to niestety, ale już wczoraj dowiedziałeś się, ze nic nie dostaniesz. Des zgodził się przekazywać ci ustaloną przez niego kwotę do czas, aż ukończysz studia, a później będziesz musiał znaleźć prace i sam na siebie zarabiać.

Czyli musi się zgodzić, albo koniec z życiem w luksusie. Koniec ze spełnianiem zachcianek. Koniec z zabawą. Takie myśli w tej chwili krążyły po głowie bruneta. Jeśli chce zachować taki styl życia jak teraz powinien się zgodzić.

\- Podjąłeś decyzję?

\- Dobrze, zgadzam się – odpowiedział, chociaż nie był do końca pewny, czy słusznie robi.

\- Świetnie! – prawnik klasnął w dłonie – W takim razie podpisz tutaj – podsunął Harry’emu jakieś dokumenty i podał długopis. Chłopak złożył czytelny podpis i odsunął od siebie papiery.

Jus podniósł się z fotela, aby uruchomić sprzęt i już po chwili, na ekranie pojawił się Des Styles.

\- Zgodziłeś się Harry, tak jak przypuszczałem. Twoje zadanie nie będzie łatwe. Dobrze pamiętam czasy, kiedy nie miałem nic, dosłownie nic. Musiałem od początku sam na wszystko zapracować. Ty miałeś to szczęście, że nigdy ci niczego nie brakowało, ale czas abyś poznał też jak wygląda życie, kiedy wszystko zostało ci odebrane. Wierzę, że sobie poradzisz synu.

Obraz się zatrzymał, a zszokowany brunet spojrzał na prawnika.

\- Co to ma znaczyć, o co mu chodzi? – w duchu liczył, że nie usłyszy tego, czego najbardziej się obawiał.

\- To co usłyszałeś – podniósł się ze swojego miejsca, podszedł do szafy w rogu pokoju i wyciągną z niej sportową torbę, którą rzucił Harry’emu.

\- Co to?

\- Najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy – Jus wrócił na swój fotel i ponownie spojrzał na chłopaka – Od dziś nie masz wstępu do swojego mieszkania, rekwirujemy samochód i blokujemy twoje karty.

\- Słucham? To gdzie mam mieszkać i z czego żyć? – wykrzyknął oburzony.

\- To twoje zadanie Harry i twój problem. Zgodziłeś się. A teraz cię przeprasza, ale mam kilka spraw, które nie mogą dłużej czekać. Dam ci znać o kolejnym spotkaniu.

*****

Świetnie! I co on ma teraz zrobić? Zabrali mu mieszkanie, zabrali mu samochód, zablokowali karty. Jedyne co posiada to torba, w której, jak już zdążył się zorientować, były podręczniki potrzebne na zajęcia i jakieś ubrania. Byli pewni, że się zgodzi i już wcześniej się przygotowali.

Krążył po ulicach Londynu zastanawiając się gdzie powinien pójść. Przecież nie będzie spał na ulicy, jak jakiś bezdomny. Nie jest nim, chociaż…przecież nie ma gdzie mieszkać, nie ma domu. Westchnął. Nie pozostało mu nic innego jak zwrócić się o pomoc do Emily lub Nicka.

*****

\- Cześć skarbie – dziewczyna zarzuciła ręce na ramiona bruneta i przyciągnęła do pocałunku. Kiedy się od siebie odsunęli zajęli miejsca w salonie.

\- Po co ci ta torba? Wyjeżdżasz gdzieś?

\- No… ja właśnie tak jakby w tej sprawie – spojrzał w brązowe oczy swojej dziewczyny – To jedyne co mam.

\- Nie bardzo rozumiem.

\- Zgodziłem się na warunki w otrzymania spadku. Zabrali mi mieszkanie i samochód. To jedyne co mam – skinął głową w stronę torby – I dlatego mam pytanie, mógłbym zatrzymać się u ciebie na jakiś czas?

\- Jak długo?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Nie powiedzieli ile będzie trwać wykonanie zadania.

\- Dlaczego niczego sobie nie wynajmiesz? Masz pieniądze.

\- W tym właśnie problem, że ich nie mam. Zamrozili mi wszystkie karty.

\- Jak to zamrozili? – jej oczy automatycznie się powiększyły.

\- Po prostu…nie mam dostępu do swoich kont, póki nie zrobię tego co ode mnie wymagają. To jak mogę zostać? – jego głos był przepełniony nadzieją.

\- Yyy…bo…tak właściwie to…przyjeżdża dzisiaj do mnie kuzynka i nie będę mieć miejsca…sam rozumiesz.

\- Kuzynka? Nic nie wspominałaś – domyślał się, że dziewczyna kłamie, ale przecież nie wepcha się jej na siłę do domu, skoro go nie chce.

\- Najwidoczniej zapomniałam – wzruszyła ramionami, starając się, aby wyglądało to naturalnie.

\- No dobra – chłopak zaczął się podnosić, z zamiarem opuszczenia mieszkania dziewczyny, kiedy zatrzymał go jej głos.

\- Harry

\- Tak? – brunet spojrzał na nią z nadzieją, że może jednak zmieniła zdanie.

\- Tak właściwie, to…sądzę…wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy się rozstać.

Na twarzy chłopaka pojawiło się zaskoczenie, ale się nie odezwał.

\- To już chyba nie jest to co kiedyś, po za tym…jesteś bi…wiesz świadomość, że rzuciłbyś mnie dla faceta…spaliłabym się ze wstydu… - mówiąc to jej głowa była zwieszona w dół, a oczy wpatrywały się w podłogę.

\- I tylko dlatego zrywasz? – w jego głosie nie było złości, ani smutku, tylko zdziwienie.

\- No…

\- Najgłupszy powód jaki kiedykolwiek usłyszałem, ale jak sobie chcesz – wzruszył ramionami – Żegnam – chwycił torbę i wyszedł z mieszkania.

Szczerze nie był smutny, przygnębiony, czy nawet zły, że dziewczyna z nim zerwała. Tak właściwie to poczuł ulgę. Nie kochał jej, zaczynała go powoli męczyć i pewnie za niedługo sam by to wszystko zakończył. W takim razie pytanie, dlaczego z nią był? Proste podobała mu się, pociągała go fizycznie i może nawet odrobinę ją lubił, ale nie było w tym żadnych większych uczuć.

*****

Nick podobnie jak Emily nie chciał na kilka dni przygarnąć Stylesa. Wykręcił się remontem mieszkania, co oczywiście było kłamstwem. Nawet miesiąc nie minął odkąd go remontował. Harry jednak postanowił to przemilczeć i opuścił Grimchawa.

Aktualnie stał przed swoim rodzinnym domem. Była to ogromna posiadłość, na przedmieściach Londynu. Nacisnął przycisk dzwonka i cierpliwie czekał, aż ktoś mu otworzy. Nie musiał długo czekać, po chwili przed nim pojawiła się Anne.

\- Harry – kobieta nie była zdziwiona widokiem syna.

\- Hej mamo, mógłbym wejść? Chciałbym porozmawiać – próbował wejść do środka, ale mu się nie udało.

\- To…to nie jest dobry pomysł Harry – odpowiedziała, nawet nie patrząc synowi w oczy.

\- Słuchaj mamo, nie mam gdzie mieszkać, musisz mi pomóc.

\- Przykro mi kochanie, ale nie mogę.

\- Jak to nie możesz – warknął – jesteś moją matką.

O ile odmowy Emily i Nicka nie przyjął, aż tak źle , to do odmowy ze strony swojej rodzicielki nie był przyzwyczajony i nie podobało mu się to.

\- Przykro mi Harry, ale Charles powiedział mi, że przyjdziesz do mnie po pomoc i zakazał mi jej udzielić. Twój ojciec nagrał filmik, przed swoją śmiercią, na którym mi wszystko wyjaśnił. Uważam, że podjął dobrą decyzję. Przepraszam, ale ci nie pomogę, nie w tym wypadku. Powinieneś już iść – nie czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję syna zamknęła drzwi.

*****

Tę noc Harry spędził, na jednym z leżaków, stojących przy basenie, w posesji jego matki. Jednak z samego rana został wyrzucony przez pokojówkę. Nie mógł zrozumieć jak własna matka mogła się od niego odwrócić i odmówić pomocy. Przez nią potwornie zmarzł. W końcu był koniec października, noce nie należały już do najcieplejszych. Niechętnie opuścił ogród i udał się na przystanek. Spojrzał na zegarek - 7.30. Zajęcia zaczynał o 9.00 i miał nadzieję, że uda mu się zdążyć.

W ostatniej chwili pojawił się w sali wykładowej i pospiesznie zajął swoje miejsce. Harry postanowił studiować marketing i zarządzanie, myśląc, że dostanie sieć hoteli, w spadku. Jednak teraz, kiedy nie był pewny czy cokolwiek otrzyma, zastanawiał się czy dalsze studiowanie ma sens. Ostatecznie stwierdził, że nawet jeśli nie uda mu się wykonać zadania i tak będzie potrzebował wykształcenia by znaleźć pracę.

Po zajęciach udał się do niewielkiej kawiarenki, w której zamówił kawę i muffinkę. Od wczorajszego śniadania nic nie jadł i teraz czuł się potwornie głodny. W portfelu znalazł trochę pieniędzy, które postanowił oszczędzać, aby na jak najdłuższy czas mu wystarczyły. Odebrał swoje zamówienie i ruszył do parku, który znajdował się obok jego uczelni. Zasiadł na wolnej ławce i wziął łyka ciepłego napoju.

Po skończeniu wyrzucił kubek i torebkę po ciastku do kosza, po czym wrócił na ławkę. Rozłożył się na niej, podkładając po głowę swoją torbę i starał się choć na chwile zdrzemnąć. Czuł jak chłodny wiatr owiewa jego ciało, wywołując dreszcze. Owinął się ciaśniej kurtką i próbował to zignorować.

\- Będziesz chory jeśli tu zaśniesz – do uszu chłopaka dobiegł przemądrzały głosik.

Uchylił powieki i przekręcił głowę, aby spojrzeć, kto postanowił mu przeszkodzić w drzemce. Była to dziewczynka. Na oko miał 11 lat. Jej blond włosy zostały zaplecione w warkocz i ukryte pod granatową czapką, która pasowała do jej płaszcza. W ręce trzymała zieloną parasolkę, a błękitne tęczówki wpatrywały się w niego z zaciekawieniem.

\- Możliwe, ale to nie powinno cię interesować, mała – odburknął, z powrotem zamykając oczy.

\- Nie jestem mała – blondynka się oburzyła – ja mam imię.

\- Domyśliłem się, ale to nie zmienia fakty, że go nie znam, mała – zaakcentował ostatnie słowo.

\- Jestem Lottie – po tych słowach zapadła cisza. Harry nic jej nie odpowiedział, a dziewczynka też milczała. Chłopak miał nadzieję, że odeszła, niestety się pomylił.

\- Ja ci się przedstawiłam, też powinieneś to zrobić.

\- Słuchaj młoda, nie powinnaś poszukać swoich rodziców? – zirytowany chłopak podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i spojrzał na blondynkę.

\- Po pierwsze, dalej mi się nie przedstawiłeś, a po drugie nie przyszłam tu z rodzicami, tylko z bratem – jej ton był przemądrzały.

\- W takim razie idź poszu… - nie dokończył. Przerwał mu czyjś głos.

\- Lottie! – w ich stronę zmierzał chłopak. Jego brązowe włosy rozwiane były przez wiatr, grzywka opadała na czoło, a w niebieskich tęczówkach widoczna była ulga – Ile razy ci mówiłem, abyś nie odchodziła ode mnie.

Chłopak zatrzymał się przy blondynce, ujmując jej drobną dłoń w swoją.

\- Szukałem cię po całym parku. Martwiłem się, tyle razy mówiłem ci, abyś nie zaczepiała nieznajomych – powiedział, po czum spojrzał na Harry’ego.

Gdy tylko brunet spojrzał w błękitne tęczówki szatyna, poczuł, że utonął. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział takich oczu, takiego koloru. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawały się niebieskie, ale po przyjrzeniu się z bliska można było dostrzec gdzieniegdzie szare plamki. Całkiem się zatracił. Dopiero po chwili zwrócił uwagę, że chłopak coś do niego mówi.

\- Przepraszam za moją siostrę, mam nadzieję, że nie narzucała się za bardzo – uśmiechnął się delikatnie, a wokół jego oczu pojawiły się zmarszczki. Harry stwierdził, że w tej chwili wyglądał naprawdę pięknie.

\- Nic się nie stało – tylko tyle był w stanie z siebie wydusić.

\- Chodź Lottie, musimy wracać – ostatni raz spojrzał na Stylesa, po czym pociągnął za sobą siostrę w stronę wyjścia z parku

*****

To był piąty dzień odkąd Harry został z niczym. Pieniądze, które miał w portfelu, powoli się mu skończyły i miał już dość spania na ławce w parku. Niestety nic nie zapowiadało się na to, że jego sytuacja ulegnie zmianie.

Przemierzał korytarze swojej uczelni, zmierzając na ostatnie zajęcia w tym dniu. Wszedł do sali i zajął swoje miejsce, przy okazji wyciągając telefon z kieszeni, czując wibrację. Odblokował ekran i zauważył wiadomość od nieznanego numeru.

Oczekuje Cię dzisiaj o 15.00 w kancelarii. Charles Jus

*****

O równej 15.00 Harry stawił się w gabinecie Jusa. Jak zwykle usiadł na fotelu, znajdującym się naprzeciw biurka.

\- Po co mnie wezwaliście – spytał nie siląc się na żadne uprzejmości. Był zły, zły na siebie, że był na tyle chciwy, aby podjąć się zadania. Zły na ojca, że to wszystko wymyślił. Zły na Charlesa, że tego wszystkiego pilnuje.

\- Jak ci się wiedzie? – prawnik nie był zrażony nastawieniem chłopaka.

\- Wręcz wspaniale – zironizował loczek – A teraz do rzeczy, czego chcecie?

\- Już dobrze, zaraz się dowiesz – Jus uruchomił sprzęt i po chwili na ekranie pojawił się Des Styles, a z głośników wydostał się jego głos.

\- Witaj Harry, udało ci się u kogoś zatrzymać? Domyślam się, że nie. Zapewne twoi znajomi odwrócili się od ciebie, kiedy dowiedzieli się, że nic nie masz. Podejrzewam, że również nic nie wynająłeś, przecież nie masz za co.

Harry prychnął pod nosem słysząc słowa jego ojca.

\- Dlatego teraz nadszedł czas, abyś znalazł pracę. Musisz wiedzieć jak to jest, kiedy poszukujesz posady, aby mieć za co żyć. Musisz nauczyć się szanować pieniądze i nauczyć się w odpowiedni sposób je wydać, aby wystarczyły ci do kolejnej wypłaty. Powodzenia.

Zapadał cisza, którą po kilku minutach przerwał Harry.

\- Czy ja dobrze zrozumiałem? Mam znaleźć prace? – spytał oszołomiony. Przecież on nigdy nie pracował.

\- Dokładnie. Twoim zadaniem jest znalezienie pracy i oczywiście wytrwanie w niej do końca zadań.

Harry jęknął, zatapiając się głębiej w fotelu. Czuł, że to będzie ciężkie do wykonania.

*****

Całe niebo nad Londynem zostało przykryte ciemną płachtą, na której po chwili pojawiły się tysiące błyszczących kropek. Harry jak co noc leżał na jednej z ławek w parku. Jedna z latarni rzucała na niego słabe światło. Chłopak pociągną czapkę bardziej na uszy i mocniej opatulił się kurtką. Dzisiejsza noc była wyjątkowo mroźna. Przy każdym oddechy, z jego ust wydostawały się obłoczki pary. Zamknął oczy z nadzieję, że szybko uda mu się zasnąć.

\- Styles? – do uszu chłopaka dotarł czyjś głos – Harry Styles?

Harry otworzył oczy i zauważył przed sobą chłopaka, którego kojarzył z zajęć. O ile dobrze pamiętał nazywał się Liam Payne.

\- Tak, to ja – odpowiedział siadając.

\- Co ty tu robisz? Chyba nie zamierzałeś spać na ławce. Temperatura jest na minusie, zamarzniesz jeśli tu zostaniesz. Lepiej idź do domu.

\- Jeszcze, żebym go miał – burknął.

\- Co? – w brązowych oczach Payne’a pojawiło się zdziwienie. Wszyscy wiedzieli kim jest Harry Styles, że jego ojciec jest, a raczej był, jednym z najbogatszych ludzi w Anglii, a chłopak ma wszystko czego zapragnie. Dlatego informacja, że brunet nie ma domu była ogromnym szokiem dla Liama – Jak to możliwe? – wypaliła, zanim zdążył się ugryźć w język.

\- Cóż…powiedzmy, że moje życie ostatnio się trochę skomplikowało i wylądowałem na bruku.

\- Oh…wiesz, um… - Liam czuł się trochę nieswojo słysząc co przytrafiło się Harry’emu – mój współlokator wyjechał do rodziny, wróci za tydzień, jeśli chcesz możesz się u mnie zatrzymać do tego czasu – zaproponował.

Harry gwałtownie uniósł głowę i spojrzał na chłopaka. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się do ogromnych rozmiarów. Zastanawiał się, czy jest on normalny. Ledwo go zna, dopiero co dowiedział się, że jest bezdomny i od razu proponuje mu, aby u niego zamieszkał. Mimo to poczuł przyjemne ciepło rozlewające się w jego wnętrzu. Nikt z „bliskich” mu osób, nie chciał go przygarnąć, a tu zjawia się Liam Payne, którego ledwo zna i proponuje mu, aby na jakiś czas się u niego zatrzymał. Co prawda to tylko tydzień, ale zawsze coś.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak – pokiwał głową.

\- W takim razie prowadź – wstał z ławki ciągnąc za sobą torbę i posłał koledze szeroki uśmiech, który ten odwzajemnił.

*****

Mieszkanie Payne’a nie było duże, raczej należało do tych mniejszych. Nie było też luksusowe, ale Harry stwierdził, że na pewno jest o wiele przytulniej i wygodniej niż na ławce w parku. Teraz zamiast zamarzać na zewnątrz, siedział w ciepłym salonie w dłoniach trzymając kubek z gorącą herbatą, nad którą unosiła się para.

\- Co planujesz jak wróci Zayn? Mógłbym ci pomóc coś znaleźć.

\- Zayn? – spytał, ignorując drugą część odpowiedzi.

\- Mój współlokator – wytłumaczył Liam.

\- Oh…nie, jeszcze nie, ale coś wymyślę. Najpierw muszę znaleźć pracę, żeby móc coś wynająć – westchnął.

\- Pracę?

\- Eh…nie pytaj – Payne tylko przytaknął głową.

\- Mogę ci pomóc – Liam zaczął po chwili milczenia – Zayn i mój kuzyn Niall, mówili mi, że poszukują wolontariuszy do szpitala, na oddział dziecięcy. Może nie ma z tego jakieś dużej kasy, ale zawsze coś.

\- Wolontariuszy? – Harry nie krył zainteresowanie, może to nie było to, co by chciał robić, ale zawsze coś – Na czym miałoby to polegać?

\- Nie do końca wiem, ale jutro rano mogę zadzwonić do Zayna lub Nialla i się dopytać.

\- Byłbym ci bardzo wdzięczny – Styles coraz bardziej zaczynał lubić Liama.

*****

Następnego dnia Liam skontaktował się ze swoim kuzynem w sprawie pracy dla loczka. Okazało się, że w szpitalu cały czas kogoś poszukują, a zadaniem Harry’ego polegałoby na opiece i dotrzymywaniu towarzystwa konkretnemu dziecku, które zostałoby mu przydzielone. Styles nie bardzo był co do tego przekonany, ale ostatecznie stwierdził, że lepsze to niż nic. Jeszcze tego samego dnia, razem z Liamem, stawił się w szpitalu, na oddziale dziecięcym.

\- Niall powiedział, że mamy spotkać się w bufecie, teraz ma przerwę – oznajmił Payne kiedy razem z Harry’m przemierzali korytarze szpitala. Chłopak pokiwał głową, jednak po chwili się odezwał.

\- Niall też jest tutaj wolontariuszem?

\- Nie, studiuje medycynę. Tutaj ma staż jako pielęgniarz.

Resztę drogi przeszli w milczeniu. Weszli do środka, zatrzymując się wejściu. Liam rozglądał się po zapełnionym bufecie, poszukując swojego kuzyna. Kiedy go odnalazł na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

\- Chodź – powiedział do loczka i ruszył w kierunku stolika, przy którym siedziało dwóch chłopaków. Harry posłusznie ruszył za nim.

Im byli bliżej, tym bardziej Harry mógł im się przypatrzeć. Jeden z nich siedział do nich tyłem, więc jedyne co mógł zauważyć, to jego roztrzepane brązowe włosy. Natomiast drugi chłopak był farbowanym blondynem, na jego twarzy widniał szeroki uśmiech i co chwilę można było usłyszeć jego donośny śmiech.

Kiedy podeszli bliżej blondyn zwrócił na nich uwagę i pomachał wesoło w ich stronę.

\- Liam – chłopak podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i ruszył w stronę kuzyna, aby go przytulić.

\- Ty musisz być Harry – odezwał się Horan, kiedy odsunął się od Payne’a. Harry usłyszał, że blondyn ma mocny irlandzki akcent.

\- Tak, miło mi – zielonooki wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Irlandczyka, jednak on zamiast ją uścisnąć przyciągnął loczka do uścisku. Styles był zaskoczony i czuł się nieswojo, jednak musiał przyznać, że było to miłe i po chwili oddał uścisk.

\- Cześć Louis – Liam zwrócił się do chłopaka, który siedział przy stoliku z Niallem. Szatyn odwrócił się w ich stronę i posłał szeroki uśmiech. Harry zamarł, przed nim siedział chłopak z parku. Ten, którego kilka dni wcześniej spotkał. Ten co miał najpiękniejsze oczy na świecie.

\- Hej Liam, siadajcie – Louis odezwał się. Niall już od dawna zajmował swoje miejsce i pochłaniał jedzenie znajdujące się na jego talerzu.

\- To jest Harry, kolega ze studiów – Payne przedstawił chłopaka, kiedy zajęli miejsca przy stole – Hazz, Nialla przed momentem poznałeś, a to Louis Tomlinson.

Chłopcy wymienili się uściskiem dłoni.

\- Mam wrażenie, że już gdzieś się spotkaliśmy – Tommo zwrócił się do loczka.

\- Um…tak…twoja siostra ze mną rozmawiała w parku, kiedy ją znalazłeś – odpowiedział.

\- Faktycznie – klasnął w dłonie – Jeszcze raz przepraszam za Lottie, potrafi być czasami nieznośna.

\- Wszystko w porządku – dla zapewnienia, że tak jest Harry posyła Lou szeroki uśmiech.

\- Więc poszukujesz pracy? – blondyn zwrócił się do Stylesa – Jesteś pewny, że chcesz tu pracować?

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział szczerze wzruszając ramionami – ale potrzebuję pracy, więc mam nadzieję, że sobie poradzę.

*****

Po skończonej przerwie cała czwórka opuściła bufet. Louis od razu się z nimi pożegnał mówiąc, że musi iść do jednego z pacjentów, natomiast Niall zaprowadził pozostałą dwójkę do ordynatora oddziału.

Lekarz po krótkiej rozmowie z Harrym postanowił dać mu szansę zatrudniając go jako wolontariusz. Chłopak miał stawić się w szpitalu następnego dnia o wyznaczonej godzinie, aby poznać swojego podopiecznego.

*****

\- Harry! – do uszu chłopaka doszedł czyjś głos, a po chwili poczuł nieprzyjemne szturchanie – Harry! – natręt próbował dalej, jednak loczek nie zamierzał się odzywać. Była sobota, a on miał zamiar spać. Chciał, aby przybysz sobie poszedł – Harry, jeśli w tej chwili nie wstaniesz spóźnisz się w pierwszym dniu pracy.

\- Co? – Styles wyskoczył z łóżka, kiedy tylko dotarło do niego znaczenie słów – Dlaczego wcześniej mnie nie obudziłeś? – porwał szybko jakieś ubrania i pobiegł do łazienki.

\- Próbowałem, ale to nie jest takie proste – do uszu zielonookiego doszedł głos Liama, który stał za drzwiami – Chcesz kawy?

\- Poproszę – odkrzyknął.

Po około 15 minutach Harry pojawił się w kuchni. Od razu zajęła jedno z wolnych miejsc i wziął się za śniadanie, które przygotował Liam.

\- Jak tam samopoczucie? Stresujesz się przed pierwszym dniem pracy? – Liam usiadł obok loczka.

\- Jakoś nie specjalnie – wzruszył ramionami i odgryzł kawałek tosta.

*****

O wyznaczonej godzinie Harry stawił się w szpitalu. Przy recepcji czekał na niego Niall, który gdy tylko go zauważył, zaczął do niego wesoło machać.

\- Cześć Harry! – posłał mu szeroki uśmiech

\- Hej

\- Gotowy na pierwszy dzień pracy?

Styles skinął niepewnie głową, po czym ruszył za Irlandczykiem. Horan zaprowadził go do szatni, gdzie wskazał chłopakowi jego szafkę i nakazał ubrać się w białe spodnie i takiego samego koloru koszulkę. Po szybkim przebraniu ponownie znaleźli się na korytarzach szpitala, Niall teraz prowadził go do dziecka, którym ma się zajmować.

\- Twoją podopieczną będzie Lottie Tomlinson. To siostra Lou, pamiętasz, poznałeś go wczoraj – słysząc słowa blondyna, nie krył zaskoczenia. Bardzo dobrze pamiętał zarówno Louisa jak i jego siostrę. Waśnie w tej chwili pomyślał jak ten świat jest mały. Nie przypuszczał, że mała blondynka z parku choruje, wyglądała jakby jej nic nie dolegało.

\- Tak, pamiętam – odpowiedział, przez chwilę szli w ciszy, którą postanowił przerwać zielonooki – Tak właściwie to co jej jest?

\- Białaczka – westchnął – Jakiś czas temu miała przeszczep i wydawało się, że wszystko będzie już w porządku, do czasu, aż jej organizm nie zaczął go odrzucać. Lou udaje, że się tym nie przejmuje, chce być silny dla Lottie, swojej mamy i reszty sióstr, ale wiem, że w rzeczywistości ciągle się ty zamartwia.

\- Oh – tylko tyle był w stanie z siebie wydusić Harry.

\- To tutaj – blondyn zatrzymał się przed drzwiami, na których wisiał plakietka z numerem 28 – Powodzenia – Niall poklepał chłopaka po plecach i ruszył w kierunku recepcji.

Harry spojrzał na drzwi i wziął głęboki wdech. Zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien poprosić o przydzielenie mu kogoś innego, nie wiedział jednak czy byłaby taka możliwość. Zastanawiał się jak powinien się zachować w stosunku do niej i jak ona będzie się zachowywać. Ostatnio gdy się spotkali nie był dla niej zbyt miły.

Ostatecznie postanowił stawić temu czoła. Nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do pokoju. Od razu zaczął się rozglądać. Błękitne ściany poryte były rysunkami i listami. Zaraz obok wejścia stała biała szafka, na której znajdowała się głowa manekina z blond peruką, kilka książek i maskotki. Naprzeciwko drzwi znajdowało się okno, pod którym stał fotel z dużym, pluszowym niedźwiedziem. Po prawej stronie, po ścianą stało szpitalne łóżko i niewielka szafka nocna. Na łóżku siedziała Lottie. Miała na sobie szpitalną koszulę, a na głowie zawiązaną kwiecistą chustkę. W dłoniach trzymała książkę, a jej wzrok przebiegał po słowach wypisanych na jej stronach.

\- Cześć – Harry postanowił się odezwać, kiedy uznał, że dziewczyna, nie dostrzegła jego przybycia.

Lottie podniosła wzrok z nad książki i spojrzała na przybysza. Na jej twarzy pojawiło się zaskoczenie.

\- O nieznajomy z parku – loczek stał cały czas w tym samym miejscu zastanawiając się co powinien zrobić – Rozumiem, że ty jesteś moim opiekunem.

\- Tak – skinął głową podchodząc do łóżka – Jestem Harry – zatrzymał się, przy krześle i usiadł na nim – Słuchaj, przepraszam za moje zachowanie w parku – słowa, które wypłynęły z ust chłopaka zaskoczyły nawet jego. Przecież on nigdy nikogo nie przepraszał, a teraz…

\- W porządku – dziewczynka wzruszyła ramionami – Każdy ma prawo mieć gorszy dzień – posłała Stylesowi lekki uśmiech, który on odwzajemnił.

\- Czyli zaczynamy od nowa? – wciągnął rękę w jej kierunku.

\- Jasne – uścisnęła dużą dłoń chłopaka.

\- Jestem Harry.

\- Miło mi cię poznać Harry, jestem Lottie.

*****

\- Oszukujesz! – krzyknął Harry, kiedy po raz kolejny przegrał w pokera z

Lottie.

\- Niczego mi nie udowodnisz – posłała mu złośliwy uśmiech, jednocześnie zapisując coś na kawałku papieru – Tyle jesteś mi winien – podała kartkę loczkowi – Masz tydzień, aby mi to załatwić.

Styles wziął od dziewczyny jej notatki i spojrzał na nie. Była to lista słodyczy, które wygrała.

\- Chcesz się odegrać? – uśmieszek nie schodził z jej twarzy, kiedy przyglądała się uważnie Herry’emu i tasowała talię kart.

Chłopak już miał odpowiedzieć, kiedy w pomieszczeniu pojawił się Louis.

\- Lottie, znowu kogoś ogrywasz? Dałabyś spokój – starał się, aby jego głos był karcący, jednak w jego oczach można było dostrzec radość, a kąciki jego ust lekko się unosiły.

\- Nie zmuszałam go, sam chciał – wzruszyła ramionami chowając karty do szafki – Tak w ogóle to co tu robisz tak wcześnie? Myślałam, że przyjdziesz po twojej zmianie.

\- Nie przyszedłem do ciebie – wytknął siostrze język – Przyszedłem do Harry’ego.

Na dźwięk tych słów chłopak poczuł jak jego serce przyspiesza, a w żołądku coś trzepocze, jakby przysłowiowe motyle.

\- Harry teraz mamy przerwę i Niall wysłał mnie, aby się ciebie spytał, czy idziesz z nami coś zjeść?

\- Um…jasne – wstał ze swojego miejsca i podszedł do szatyna – Przynieść ci coś? – spojrzał na Lottie.

\- Sok jabłkowy – odpowiedziała, sięgając po książkę, którą czytała zanim Harry się pojawił.

Chłopak skinął głowa, po czym wyszedł z pomieszczenia i razem z Tommo ruszył w kierunku bufetu.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie dała ci w kość – Lou katem oka zerknął na chłopaka w lokach.

\- Nie – pokręcił przecząco głową – całkiem dobrze spędziłem czas, ale już nigdy więcej z nią nie gram w pokera – zaśmiał się.

\- Tak, potrafi nieźle kantować. Chociaż ze mną i tak nie wygra – tym razem cichy chichot opuścił usta Louisa.

\- Czyżby? – Harry uniósł brew robiąc powątpiewającą minę.

\- Chcesz się przekonać? – na usta szatyna wpłynął złośliwy uśmiech. W tym momencie dostrzegł ogromne podobieństwo do Lottie.

Styles nie udzielił jednak odpowiedzi, ponieważ dotarli do swojego celu. Weszli do środka i skierowali się do lady, aby zamówić swoje dania. Kiedy ich tacki były pełne jedzenia skierowali swoje kroki do stolika, przy którym siedział już Niall i zajadał się swoim posiłkiem.

\- Narefcie – powiedział z pełnymi ustami – Myslalem ze se zubylysce.

\- Niall jak masz zamiar się do mnie odzywać, to najpierw przełknij – odpowiedział Lou siadając na wolnym krześle.

Horan wywrócił oczami, ale najpierw przełknął swoje jedzenie zanim ponownie się odezwał.

\- Jak pierwszy dzień pracy? – blondyn zwrócił się do Hazzy.

\- W porządku, dogadujemy się z Lottie – odpowiedział nabijając na widelec kawałek kurczaka.

*****

Kolejne dni szybko zleciały. Styles codziennie po zajęciach szedł do szpitala, gdzie spędzał czas z Lottie. Całkiem dobrze się z nią dogadywał, chociaż zdarzały się im konflikty, w których to zazwyczaj odpuszczał loczek. Pomimo tego, że praca była całkiem przyjemna jego ulubionym punktem dnia, był moment, kiedy Lou przychodził po niego, aby zabrać go na przerwę. Styles nawet nie zauważył kiedy zleciał tydzień i musiał się wyprowadzić od Liama, ponieważ wracał jego współlokator.

\- Słuchaj Harry, nie musisz się wyprowadzać. Możesz tu zostać i spać na kanapie, dopóki czegoś sobie nie znajdziesz – odezwał się Liam, kiedy Harry pakował swojej rzeczy do torby.

\- Dzięki, ale nie – odpowiedział składając ciepły sweter – to nie jest duże mieszkanie i podejrzewam, że wam w dwójkę jest tu trochę ciasno, a co dopiero jak ja bym został.

\- Ok, ale pamiętaj. Jakby co możesz zawsze tu przyjść. Kanapa będzie czekać – zaśmiał się Payne.

\- Zapamiętam – loczek posłał koledze uśmiech.

*****

\- Cześć – do uszu Harry’ego i Lottie dotarł wesoły głos Tommo.

\- Hej – loczek posłał chłopakowi szeroki uśmiech. Czuł jak jego serce przyspiesza, tak jak za każdym razem, kiedy go widzi.

\- Hazza, idziesz?

\- Zaraz do was dołączę, tylko skończymy z Lottie grać – wskazał na szachy rozłożone na łóżku.

\- Ok – szatyn odwrócił się i zniknął za drzwiami.

Harry ponownie spojrzał na szachy zastanawiając się jaki wykonać ruch. Czuł, że nie ważne co zrobi i tak przegra z kretesem. Ta dziewczyna miała zbyt dużo szczęścia w grach.

\- Podoba ci się – głos Lottie wyrwał chłopaka z zamyślenia.

\- Słucham? – spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

\- Mój brat, podoba ci się – Harry poczuł jak jego serce ponownie przyspiesza, tylko tym razem z powodu paniki, a na policzki zaczął się wkradać zdradliwy rumieniec.

\- Skąd ci się wziął taki głupi pomysł – loczek próbował się jeszcze jakoś wybronić.

\- Proszę cię, nie nabierzesz mnie. Widzę jak na niego patrzysz, po za tym za każdym razem jak zbliża się pora przerwy co chwilę zerkasz na zegarek.

\- Dobra, lubię twojego brata. Masz trzymać dziób na kłódkę.

\- Milczenie kosztuje – na twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech.

\- Co chcesz? – westchnął chłopak.

\- Dwa paczek kwaśnych żelek, pięć marsów i trzy butelki soku jabłkowego.

\- Ok, ale dopiero po wypłacie. Na razie jestem spłukany.

\- Ok.

*****

Harry wszedł do bufetu i od razu skierował się zmówić coś do jedzenia. Kiedy jego danie znajdowało się już na tacce ruszył w kierunku stolika gdzie siedział Niall i Lou. Jednak tym razem siedziała tam jeszcze jedna osoba. Był to przystojny mulat z czarnymi włosami, brązowymi oczami i lekkim zarostem. Kiedy usiadł przy stoliku wszyscy na niego spojrzeli.

\- Harry! – wykrzyknął irlandczyk – Długo ci zeszło, ale nie ważne…Harry to jest Zayn, pracuje razem z nami – blondyn wskazał na mulata. Chłopcy wymienili uścisk dłoni i posłali sobie lekkie uśmiechy.

\- To ty mieszkałeś z Liamem jak mnie nie było? – spytał Malik.

\- Tak, mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko. Zajmowałem twój pokój.

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie.

Podczas posiłku Styles zauważył, że Zayn był dość cichą i tajemniczą postacią, jednak bardzo sympatyczną. Harry bardzo szybko po polubił.

*****

Loczek wyszedł powolnym krokiem ze szpitala. Nie śpieszyło mu się i tak nie miał gdzie wracać. Zszedł po schodach i usiadł na jednaj z ławek. Zastanawiał się co powinien zrobić. Nie chciał znowu spać w parku, ale chyba nie miał wyjścia. Na razie nie było go stać, aby cokolwiek wynająć. Może faktycznie powinien skorzystać z propozycji Liama i jeszcze na trochę zatrzymać się u niego. Zayn chyba nie miałby nic przeciwko. Jednak coś go powstrzymywało przed wstaniem i pójściem w kierunku mieszkania Payne’a. Nie chciał sprawiać im kłopotu.

\- Harry? – z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Tommo. Odwrócił głowę i zobaczył jak chłopak schodzi po schodach i rusza w jego kierunku – Co ty tu robisz? Nie wracasz do domu?

\- Jeszcze, żebym go miał – odpowiedział skupiając wzrok na swoich złączonych dłoniach.

\- Słucham? Nie masz gdzie mieszkać?

\- Cóż, powiedzmy, że moje życie się trochę skomplikowało i przez jakiś czas zostałem bez dachu nad głowa. Zresztą nie chcę o tym mówić – westchną, zerkając na Lou.

\- Myślałem, że mieszkasz u Liama – szatyn przysiadł się do młodszego.

\- Nie – pokręcił przecząco głową - Proponował mi, aby został, ale jego mieszkanie nie jest zbyt duże. Męczylibyśmy się tam we trójkę.

\- Co teraz planujesz? – spojrzenie błękitnych tęczówek utkwiło na loczku.

\- Nie wiem – wzruszył ramionami – Na razie pewnie będę się błąkał, a za jakiś czas może uda mi się znaleźć coś niedrogiego.

\- Wiesz…um…mógłbyś na razie zamieszkać u mnie – usłyszał niepewny głos starszego chłopaka.

\- Co? – spojrzał na niego. Twarz chłopaka była oświetlana przez pobliska latarnie, dzięki czemu mógł ujrzeć jak na jego policzki wkrada się rumieniec. Musiał przyznać, że wyglądał niezwykle uroczo.

\- Moje mieszkanie może jest mniejsze niż Liama i Zayna, i jedyne co mam ci do zaproponowanie to dość duża rozkładana kanapa, ale myślę, że jakoś się tam pomieścimy.

\- Lou, nie chcę ci sprawiać problemów. Na razie nie mam nawet jak ci się dołożyć do wydatków.

\- Daj spokój Harry, damy radę. Będę czuł się lepiej wiedząc, że nie śpisz w nocy na ulicy.

\- Lou… - nie dane było mu jednak dokończyć.

\- Bez gadania Hazz, idziesz do mnie – Tomlinson podniósł się z ławki i chwytając nadgarstek loczka pociągnął go za sobą – Dopóki nie będzie cię stać na wynajem zostajesz u mnie.

Styles więcej już się nie odezwał. Pozwolił się prowadzić Tommo. Na jego usta wpłynął szeroki uśmiech, ukazujący jego dołeczki, jego serce zaczęło szybciej bić, a ciało wypełniło przyjemne ciepło.

*****

\- Zapraszam – Louis otworzył drzwi swojego mieszkania i gestem ręki zaprosił Harry’ego do środka.

Była to mała kawalerka. Salon połączony z kuchnią i tylko jedne drzwi, prowadzące zapewne do łazienki. Faktycznie było malutkie, ale jednocześnie bardzo przytulne. Jedna rzecz zdziwiła loczka. Nigdzie nie widział łóżka, za to pod oknem stałą duża kanapa.

\- Um…m-możliwe, że zapomniałem ci wspomnieć, że będziesz musiał ze mną spać na kanapie.

\- Zapomniałeś? – uniósł pytająco brew spoglądając na Lou, który znowu się zarumienił. W tym momencie Styles musiał się bardzo mocno powstrzymywać, aby nie rzucić się na chłopaka.

\- Wiedziałem, że jeśli powiem ci o tym, nie będziesz chciał do mnie przyjść, a nie mogłem pozwolić ci spać na dworze, zwłaszcza w taki ziąb. Kanapa naprawdę jest duża, więc każdy z nas będzie miał dla siebie miejsce. Dam ci osobny koc i poduszkę.

Teraz twarz szatyna wyglądała jak dorodny pomidor. Harry tylko się zaśmiał i wszedł w głąb mieszkanka.

*****

Nie mógł zasnąć. Leżał na plecach i wpatrywał się w sufit. W mieszkaniu panowała cisza. Słyszał spokojny oddech Louisa, który już dawno zasnął. Spojrzał na chłopaka. Spał na drugim końcu kanapy zwinięty w kulkę i odwrócony do niego plecami. Widział jak jego ramiona delikatnie się unoszą i opadają. Tak bardzo chciał przysunąć się do niego i przytulić szatyna do siebie. Pomimo tego, że był w wielu związkach zarówno z kobietami jak i mężczyznami, jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się przy nikim, tak jak przy Lou. Powstrzymał się od objęcia chłopaka i ponownie spojrzał na sufit.

Jak jego życie w ciągu kilku dni mogło się tak zmienić? Stracił cały swój dobytek, osoby, które uważał za przyjaciół odsunęły się od niego, spał w parku, osoba, którą ledwo znał, zaproponowała mu mieszkania, pomogła znaleźć pracę. Praca w szpitalu, Lottie, Niall no i oczywiście Louis. Mieszkanie z Tommo. I to wszystko w przeciągu jakichś dwóch tygodni.

Nie do końca potrafił się jeszcze przyzwyczaić do bezinteresowności innych. Zawsze wszyscy lgnęli do niego ponieważ był znany, miał pieniądze, a co za tym idzie miał pewną władzę. Był kimś. Teraz opuścili go, ponieważ stracił to wszystko. Natomiast jego nowi znajomi zdawali się go lubić za bycie sobą. Bycie Harrym Stylesem, zwykłym chłopakiem, który nie miał gdzie mieszkać, pracującym jako wolontariusz, aby móc przeżyć.

Czy żałował pojętej decyzji w sprawie spadku? Musiał przyznać, że im więcej czasu mijało tym coraz mniej żałował. W końcu gdyby nie to nie poznał by tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy mu pomogli, nie poznał by Louisa.

*****

Do uszu loczka dotarł dźwięk kropli deszczu, uderzających o parapet i okno, tym samym wybudzając go ze snu. Przetarł swoje zielone oczy i odwrócił głowę spoglądając na miejsce gdzie powinien być szatyn. Dalej tam był, tylko tym razem spał odwrócony twarzą do Harry’ego. Jego włosy były roztrzepane, różowe usta lekko rozchylone, a błękitne tęczówki ciągle były ukryte pod powiekami. Według zielonookiego Lou wyglądał niezwykle pięknie. Spojrzał na zegarek wiszący na ścianie. Była 6.30, do wyjścia na zajęcia zostały mu dwie godziny. Usiadł na kanapie i zerknął w stronę okna. Niebo zostało przysłonięte przez ciemne chmury, z których na ziemie spadały krople deszczu. Nie lubił takiej pogody, zwłaszcza jeśli musiał gdzieś wyjść. Wolał wtedy zakopać się w łóżku, pod ciepłą kołdrą i przespać cały dzień. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go odgłos dochodzący z jego brzucha, który domagał się śniadania. Wstał z kanapy i udał się do kuchni. Zerknął do lodówki, zastanawiając się co powinien zjeść. Ostatecznie postanowił przygotować dla siebie i Tommo naleśniki. Wyciągnął wszystkie potrzebne składniki i wziął się do pracy.

\- Dzień dobry – do uszu Stylesa doszedł zachrypnięty głos. Śniadanie było już gotowe, a chłopak właśnie zalewał kubki z kawą. Odwrócił się w stronę kapy i ujrzał jak zaspany jeszcze Lou przeciera swoje oczy. Na jego twarzy od razu pojawił się uśmiech.

\- Hej – ułożył talerze, kubki i dodatki do naleśników na tacce, po czym ruszył w kierunku starszego – Zrobiłem śniadanie – usiadł na kanapie, kładąc tackę obok nóg Lou.

\- Jesteś najlepszy – szatyn posłał mu szeroki uśmiech, po czym spojrzał na to co przygotował jego współlokator. Harry poczuł jak jego serce przyspiesza na dźwięk słów chłopaka. Obserwował jak Tommo nakłada sobie kilka naleśników na talerz i kosztuje kawałek.

\- Harry, to jest pyszne – spojrzał z podziwem na loczka, a on poczuł jak na jego twarz wkrada się rumieniec – Nie wiedziałem, że z ciebie taki dobry kucharz.

\- Dzięki, cieszę się, że ci smakuje – wziął talerz, na który nałożył sobie porcję – Jeśli chcesz mogę częściej gotować.

\- Uważaj, bo się przyzwyczaję i nie pozwolę ci się wyprowadzić, kiedy przyjdzie na to pora.

\- Nie miałbym nic przeciwko – pomyślał, jednak kiedy spojrzał na pielęgniarza i zobaczył jego wyraz twarzy, zrozumiał, że powiedział to na głos. Poczuł jak jego twarz robi się jeszcze bardziej czerwona.

\- Um…dlaczego wynajmujesz tak malutkie mieszkanie? – Styles podjął próbę zmiany tematu.

\- Lubię je – Lou wzruszył ramionami, a Harry odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy chłopak podłapał temat – Dostałem je po dziadku. Nie wynajmuję go, jest moje, wiec nie muszę płacić za czynszu. Może i jest bardzo małe, ale na razie wystarczające. Po za tym na ten moment nie za bardzo mnie stać, aby samemu wynająć coś większego.

\- Myślałem, że pielęgniarze zarabiają wystarczająco – Harry był zdziwiony.

\- Bo tak jest – westchnął – Wpieram finansowo moją mamę. Oprócz Lottie mam jeszcze 3 młodsze siostry, więc wydatki są dość spore. Odkąd mój tata zginął w wypadku, mama sama utrzymuje rodzinę i nie zawsze wystarcza, dlatego pomagam jej.

Harry był w szoku, przez jego głowę przeszła myśl, że on na miejscu Lou, nie zachowałby się tak samo. Za bardzo był przyzwyczajony do wygody i dostatku, aby oddawać część swoich pieniędzy rodzinie. Nie byłby gotowy się tak dla nich poświęcić. Na samą myśl zrobiło mu się wstyd.

\- Musisz bardzo je kochać – jego wzrok utkwiony był w talerzu z naleśnikami.

\- Oczywiście, to moja rodzina. Są dla mnie bardzo ważne – sięgnął po kubek z kawą, aby upić łyk – Wszystko w porządku Hazz? – spytał widząc dziwny grymas na twarzy chłopaka.

\- Tak – i na potwierdzenie słów, posłał szatynowi lekki uśmiech – Kiedy twoja mama odwiedza Lottie? Nigdy jej jeszcze nie spotkałem.

\- Mieszka w Doncaster, tam ma pracę i dlatego nie chciała go opuszczać. W Londynie Lottie ma lepszą opiekę, a że ja tutaj studiuje i mam prace w tym samym szpitalu, gdzie przebywa, mogę mieć na nią oko, wiec mama postanowiła ją tu przysłać. Raz na jakiś czas przyjeżdża w odwiedziny, ale w najbliższym czasie prawdopodobnie nie będzie mogła się pojawić, dlatego pewnie spotkam się z nią, dopiero kiedy pojedziemy tam z Lottie na święta.

W tym momencie Harry uświadomił sobie, że za miesiąc są święta. Zastanawiał się jak on je spędzi, czy mama zadzwoni do niego, aby mogli je spędzić razem, czy będzie musiał spędzić je samotnie. Nie ukrywał, że najbardziej chciałby je spędzić z Lou, ale on wyjeżdża, Liam, Niall i Zayn pewnie też pojadą do rodziny. Westchnął cicho po czym wziął się za kończenie śniadania.

*****

\- Jak ci się żyje Harry? – Charles uśmiechnął się do chłopaka, który siedział po przeciwnej stronie biurka.

\- Nie narzekam – odparł, a na jego twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, czym lekko zaskoczył prawnika.

\- Słyszałem, że dostałeś pracę w szpitalu.

\- Tak, kolega ze studiów mi ją załatwił. Jestem wolontariuszem i dotrzymuję towarzystwa Lottie – na samo wspomnienie dziewczynki jego uśmiech się poszerzył – Ale nie wezwałeś mnie chyba, tylko po to, aby dowiedzieć się co u mnie słychać.

\- Nie, mam dla ciebie kolejną wiadomość od ojca – przekręcił się w stronę telewizora i uruchomił filmik.

\- Witaj Harry, mam nadzieję, że poradziłeś sobie ze znalezieniem pracy. Zapewne tak. Teraz mam dla ciebie nowe zadanie. Chciałbym, abyś znalazł prawdziwego przyjaciela. Nie wiem jak wygląda twoje życie, czy poznałeś kogoś, czy może izolujesz się od ludzi, ale osoby, które do tej pory nazywałeś przyjaciółmi, nimi nie są. Zresztą mogłeś to zauważyć już na początku zadania. Dlatego chcę, abyś zdobył przyjaciela, prawdziwego przyjaciela, ponieważ taka osoba jest potrzebna każdemu człowiekowi. Wierzę, że dasz radę.

Film się zatrzymał, a zdziwiony Harry spojrzał na Jus’a.

\- Mam zaleźć przyjaciela? Tylko tyle?

\- Tak, oczywiście musisz go tu przyprowadzić, abyśmy mogli to zweryfikować. Myślę jednak, że nie będzie to dla ciebie żaden problem.

Harry jednak nie był tego pewny. Owszem był Liam, Niall, Zayn, Lottie i Louis, ale czy mógł ich nazwać przyjaciółmi? Czy oni uważali go za przyjaciela? Po za tym przyprowadzenie któregoś z nich tutaj wiązałoby się z opowiedzeniem, co tak naprawdę wydarzyło się w jego życiu. Jak na razie udzielał wymijających odpowiedzi. Nie chciał, aby znali prawdę. Zapewne pomyśleli by, że tak bardzo zależy mu na bogactwie i wygodzie, że zgodził się na jakąś głupią grę, którą zaproponował mu ojciec. Bał się, że znając prawdę odwrócą się od niego, a nie chciał, aby to się wydarzyło.

\- Tak – westchnął cicho, nie chciał się dzielić swoimi przemyśleniami z mężczyzną – Skoro to wszy… – nie dane mu było jednak skończyć.

\- Jeszcze nie, mam coś dla ciebie – Styles uniósł gwałtownie głowę, na jego twarzy pojawiło się zdziwienie.

Charles otworzył szafkę w biurku, z której wyciągnął białą kopertę i podał ją chłopakowi.

\- Co to?

\- Twój ojciec chciał, abym ci to dał na tym etapie. To są pieniądze, nie jest tego dużo, ale zawsze coś.

\- Dziękuję – odpowiedział wpatrując się w biała kopertę, którą trzymał.

*****

\- Hej Harry – do uszu loczka doszedł wesoły głos Lou, kiedy tylko przekroczył próg kawalerki – Czekałem na ciebie w szpitalu, ale powiedzieli mi, że wcześniej wyszedłeś.

Szatyn stał w kuchni i mieszał coś w garnku.

\- Tak, miałem coś do załatwienia – podszedł do chłopaka i zerknął mu przez ramię – Co tam pichcisz?

Do nozdrzy loczka dotarły smakowite zapachy.

\- Ostatnie kilka dni, ty przygotowywałeś dla mnie śniadania, dlatego ja też postanowiłem coś dla ciebie ugotować – odwrócił się w stronę chłopaka posyłając mu uśmiech – Niestety z racji tego, że zbliża się koniec miesiąca, nie mogłem sobie pozwolić na nic lepszego, więc zjemy spaghetti.

Kiedy Tommo wspomniał o kończących się funduszach, to przypomniało Harry’emu jaką decyzję podjął w sprawie pieniędzy, które dostał.

\- Mam coś dla ciebie – sięgnął do kieszeni, z której wyciągnął białą kopertę, podczas gdy Louis śledził go zaciekawionym spojrzeniem – Proszę – podał kopertę starszemu.  
\- Co to? – zabrał ją i zerknął do środka.

\- Pieniądze – odpowiedział obserwując reakcję Louisa.

\- Co? Harry ja nie mogę… - próbował je oddać loczkowi, jednak ten się odsunął.

\- Możesz, a nawet musisz…Lou pozwalasz mi u siebie mieszkać i mnie żywisz. Będę czuł się lepiej jeśli przyjmiesz te pieniądze.

\- Ale…

\- Żadnego ale, pieniądze są twoje – powiedział stanowczo

\- No dobrze – westchnął – ale chociaż zabierz coś dla siebie.

\- Nie martw się, już to zrobiłem. W końcu jestem twojej siostrze winny żelki i batony. Drogo sobie liczy za milczenie – zaśmiał się, jednak po chwili dotarło do niego co powiedział, tym samym zakrywając sobie usta dłonią.

\- Co? Ukrywasz coś przede mną? – szatyn spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

\- N-nie – zająknął się loczek. Nie mógł dopuścić aby Louis dowiedział się o jego uczuciach.

\- Nie oszukuj, powiedziałeś, że musisz zapłacić Lottie za milczenie – wymachiwał w stronę zielonookiego drewnianą łyżką, z której kapał sos pomidorowy.

\- Lou daj spokój, to nic takiego – jęknął chłopak.

\- Jak sobie chcesz – Tomlinson odwrócił się w stronę kuchenki, mieszając sos.

\- Nie dąsaj się – Styles podszedł do starszego i objął go od tyłu – To nic ważnego, po prosty wymsknęło mi się przy niej coś, co nie powinno.

\- Skoro to nic ważnego to dlaczego mi nie powiesz? Myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – odburknął.

Harry poczuł przyjemne ciepło, kiedy Louis powiedział, że są przyjaciółmi, chociaż chciałby, aby to było coś więcej.

\- Lou – szturchnął niższego i posłał swój promienny uśmiech z dołeczkami.

\- No dobra – westchnął – ale kiedyś i tak się dowiem.

*****

Harry wiercił się na kanapie, nie mogąc zasnąć. Po jego głowie cały czas odbijały się słowa Louisa, kiedy nazwał ich przyjaciółmi. Skoro uważał go za przyjaciela, może powinien go zabrać do Jusa, ale to wiązało się z powiedzeniem prawdy. Nie wiedział co powinien zrobić. Z jednej strony to zadanie miałby już z głowy i dowiedziałby się jak wygląda kolejne, ale z drugiej bał się, że straci chłopaka, jeśli dowie się on prawdy.

Po raz kolejny przewrócił się na drugi bok i głośno westchnął.

\- Harry? – do uszu loczka dotarł cichy szept. Spojrzał na Tommo i ujrzał zaspane, błękitne tęczówki – Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak – westchnął – Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem.

\- Nic się nie stało – usiadł na kanapie, przecierając oczy pięścią i spojrzał z góry na młodszego – Na pewno wszystko ok, bo mi wydaje się, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Na pewno…tylko…

\- Tylko co?

\- Lou, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda?

\- Oczywiście – głos chłopak był pewny, ale w ciąż lekko zaspany.

\- W takim razie poszedłbyś ze mną do prawnika mojego ojca?

\- Do prawnika? Po co? Coś się stało? – w głosie szatyna wyraźnie był słyszalny niepokój.

\- Nie, tylko…tylko muszę się tam pojawić z przyjacielem – przeczesał dłonią włosy.

\- Nie bardzo rozumiem…

\- Chodzi o spadek – westchnął loczek. Czuł, że Lou mu nie odpuście więc postanowił opowiedzieć prawdę.

W ten sposób Tomlinson poznał prawdę o życiu Harry’ego. Dowiedział się, jak wyglądały jego relacje z rodziną, że zależy mu tylko na bogactwie, że jest rozpieszczony i zawsze musi dostać to co chce.

\- Wszystko co robię, jest po to, aby zdobyć fortunę mojego ojca. Jestem tylko rozpieszczonym bachorem, któremu zależy na pieniądzach – zakończył swoją opowieść.

\- Harry, nie mów tak o sobie – Louis przysunął się do przyjaciela, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu, a przez ciało loczka przeszedł przyjemny draszcz – Ja tak nie uważam. Po za tym to normalne, że chcesz otrzymać spadek po swoim ojcu, każdy by chciał.

\- Ale czy zgodzili by się na takie głupie warunki?

\- Nie wiem, ale to i tak niczego nie zmienia. Jesteś wspaniałą osobą i nie obchodzi mnie sprawa spadku i tego co robisz, aby go dostać. Nie znałem cię wcześniej, ale znam cię teraz. Wcale nie uważam cię za rozpieszczonego dzieciaka – posłał młodszemu szeroki uśmiech – To co, kiedy idziemy do prawnika?

\- Pójdziesz ze mną? – spytał zaskoczony.

\- Oczywiście

\- W takim razie jutro tam zadzwonię i nas umówię.

*****

\- Masz mały szantażysto – Harry wszedł do pokoju Lottie rzucając na jej łóżko reklamówkę ze słodyczami – I ani słowa na temat tego, czego się dowiedziałaś – loczek opadła na krzesło.

\- Już? Mówiłeś, że dopiero po wypłacie – spojrzała podejrzliwym wzrokiem na chłopaka.

\- Ale jest teraz.

\- Skąd miałeś pieniądze? Ukradłeś?

Harry słysząc słowa dziewczyny zachłysnął się powietrzem.

\- Zwariowałaś?

\- To skąd je masz?

\- Stary znajomy postanowił mnie trochę wesprzeć – skłamał, wzruszając ramionami.

\- W takim razie domagam się jeszcze trzech paczek żelków.

\- Nie ma mowy, była mowa o dwóch – oburzył się zielonooki.

\- Bo myślałam, że jesteś spłukany.

\- Bo jestem.

\- Sam przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że…

\- Kupiłem ci to co chciałaś, a resztę pieniędzy oddałem twojemu bratu – wypalił zanim zdążył pomyśleć. Jednak kiedy się zorientował, szybko zakrył usta dłonią. Przecież Lottie nie wiedziała, że mieszka on z Lou i wolał, aby tak zostało.

\- Co? Po co dawałeś LouLou pieniądze?

\- Ja…em…ja… – nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. W jego głowie była całkowita pustka.

\- Harry, powiedz prawdę i tak się dowiem – jej głos się zaostrzył.

\- Mieszkam z Lou – westchnął.

Lottie miała rację i tak by się dowiedziała.

\- Co? – jej głos był oburzony – I ja dopiero teraz się o tym dowiaduję? Ale czekaj, Louis mieszka w kawalerce po dziadku i z tego co wiem ma tam tylko kanapę, czyli…śpicie na niej razem - na twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się szeroki uśmiech – Jesteście parą, prawda?

\- Co? Nie – poderwał się z krzesła – Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi.

\- Ale ty chciałbyś czegoś więcej prawda – na usta Lottie wpłynął złośliwy uśmieszek.

Harry nic nie odpowiedział, tylko podszedł do szafki i wyciągnął pudełko ze srabble.

\- Masz ochotę mnie znowu ograć? – westchnął, z powrotem siadając na krześle.

*****

Następnego dnia, po zajęciach, Harry i Louis udali się do kancelarii Jusa. Odbyła się krótka rozmowa, po czym Lou został poproszony o opuszczenia gabinetu, aby Harry mógł dowiedzieć się jakie jest kolejne zadanie.

\- Cieszę się, że znalazłeś przyjaciela. Uwierz mi, każdy powinien posiadać kogoś takiego – Des uśmiechnął się szeroko, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się jeszcze więcej zmarszczek – Teraz przejdźmy do kolejnego zadania. Chcę abyś udał się w pewne miejsce. Wiem, że razem z twoją mamą, nie byliśmy idealnymi rodzicami, ale jednak wiedziałeś co to znaczy mieć rodzinę, miałeś ją. Wiedziałeś co to znaczy mieć dom. Są jednak dzieci, które nie wiedzą co to znaczy. Chciałbym, abyś je poznał, abyś dowiedział się jak wygląda ich życie.

W tym momencie film się zatrzymał. Harry nie bardzo rozumiał o co chodzi, spojrzał na Charlsa, który trzymał w dłoni białą kopertę.

\- Proszę – podał ją loczkowi. Harry wziął ją od prawnika i zajrzał do środka.

\- Co to?

\- Tu są wszystkie informacje, gdzie masz się udać i jakie będzie twoje zadanie, wyruszasz w poniedziałek.

\- Słucham? – loczek poderwał głowę, odrywajac wzrok od kartki, którą własnie trzymał – Przecież mam studia, pracę.

\- Masz czas do poniedziałku, aby to załatwić. Przykro mi Harry, nie pomogę ci to również część twojego zadania.

*****

Była sobota. Stylesowi udało się załatwić urlop w pracy i dogadać się z wykładowcami w sprawie jego nieobecności*. Zmierzał teraz szpitalnym korytarzem w stronę pokoju Lottie. Chciał się z nią pożegnać, to był jego ostatni dzień w pracy przed wyjazdem. Dotarł do wyznaczonego miejsca i wszedł do środka.

\- Cześć mała – rzuciła siadając na łóżku obok dziewczyny. Ona jednak się nie odezwała. Zawzięcie notowała coś w zeszycie. Według Harry’ego było coś nie tak. Normalnie już dawno by go upomniała, żeby nie zwracał się do niej „mała”.

\- Ej, co jest? – szturchnął ją w bok.

\- Wyjeżdżasz – burknęła.

\- Co? – spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

\- Podobno wyjeżdżasz – podniosła głowę i pierwszy raz tego dnia spojrzała na loczka.

\- T-tak, ale nie na długo – odpowiedział.

\- Czemu mi o tym nie powiedziałeś – słyszał po głosie, że czuje się urażona. Widział to także w jej oczach.

\- Właśnie przyszedłem to zrobić, nie chciałem wcześniej nic mówić, ponieważ nie wiedziałam co uda mi się załatwić w sprawie urlopu w pracy. Nie sądziłem, że to będzie dla ciebie takie ważne – westchnął – Tak w ogóle to skąd wiesz o moim wyjeździe?

\- LouLou się wygadał – zamknęła zeszyt i odłożyła na szafkę - Gdzie jedziesz?

\- Do Holmes Chapel, znajduje się tam dom dziecka, który muszę odwiedzić.

Charlotte westchnęła, po czym uśmiechnęła się szeroko do Stylesa, dając mu tym samym do zrozumienia, że nie ma mu już tego za złe, że nie powiedział jej o wyjździe.

\- To co? Partyjka pokera?

Już po chwili siedzieli rozłożeni na łóżku z kartami.

*****

\- Masz wrócić przed świętami, rozumiesz? – Lottie przyciągała Harry’ego za jego białą koszulkę. Jej mina była poważna, a błękitne tęczówki były utkwione w zielonych.

\- Wrócę za dwa tygodnie – posłał jej szeroki uśmiech z dołeczkami.

Wyswobodził swoją koszulkę z uścisku dziewczyny, po czym przysunął się do niej i mocno ją przytulił.

\- Widzimy się w połowie grudnia – ucałował ją w policzek i opuścił szpitalny pokój.

*****

\- Wracaj szybko Hazz – Louis wtulił się w loczka.

Stali na parkingu pod kamienicą szatyna, a z nieba zaczęły spadać pierwsze płatki śniegu.

\- Wrócę – posłał starszemu chłopakowi uśmiech, kiedy się od siebie odsunęli – Do zobaczenia Lou.

\- Widzimy się za niedługo.

Harry podszedł do samochodu, które udostępnił mu Charles i wsiadł do środka.

*****

Harry wysiadł z samochodu i spojrzał na wielki, zadbany budynek. Z wewnątrz dochodziły wesołe głosy dzieci. Rozejrzał się dookoła, przyglądając się jak pierwsze płatki śniegu pokryły drzewa i krzewy w ogrodzie. Jego wzrok ponownie spoczął na budynku. Zastanawiał się co go tam czeka. Westchnął, po czym ruszył w kierunku schodów. Kiedy znalazł się na ostatnim stopniu jego uwagę przykuła tabliczka znajdująca się obok wejścia.

Dom dziecka Desa Stylesa

\- Oczywiście – mruknął do siebie, po czym wszedł do środka.

Znalazł się w dość dużym, przyjemnym salonie. Panowały tutaj ciepłe, jasne kolory. Na środku stało kilka kanap i foteli, gdzieniegdzie postawione były niewielki stoliczki. Przy jednej ze ścian stała biblioteczka wypełniona książkami.

\- Harry Styles? – do jego uszu dobiegł kobiecy głos.

Spojrzał w bok i ujrzał przed sobą kobietę w średnim wieku. Jej brązowe oczy błyszczały, a usta wyginały się w szerokim uśmiechu.

\- Tak – pokiwał głową.

\- Witaj – przytuliła mocno chłopaka – nazywam się Mary i jestem tutaj dyrektorką. Tak bardzo się cieszę, że przyjechałeś. Wcześniej miałem okazję cię oglądać na zdjęciach, kiedy twój ojciec nas odwiedzał.

\- Mój tata tu przyjeżdżał? – loczek nie krył zaskoczenia tą informacją. Nie miał pojęcia, że odwiedzał dom dziecka. W sumie Des często gdzieś wyjeżdżał, a Harry nigdy się nie interesował gdzie i na jak długo.

\- O tak, raz w miesiącu się tu pojawiał. Zawsze miał przy sobie zdjęcia twoje i Anne. Uwielbiał o was opowiadać. Pamiętam jak bardzo się wszyscy cieszyliśmy, jak przyjechał do nas i oznajmił, że wziął ślub i urodził mu się syn. W końcu miał rodzinę – wyraz twarzy Mary wskazywał, że wspomina te chwile.

\- Jak to w końcu miał rodzinę? – Stylesa zaciekawiło ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziane przez kobietę.

Dyrektorka spojrzała na niego wzrokiem, który mówił mu, że nie rozumie o co mu chodzi.

\- Przecież twój ojciec był sierotą. Wychował się w domu dziecka w Holmes Chapel.

Harry zaczął analizować to co powiedziała mu kobieta. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że jego ojciec wychowywał się w domu dziecka. W sumie nigdy nie spotkał jego rodziców, ani nikt nigdy o nich nie wspominał, ale do głowy mu nawet nie przyszło, aby Des był sierotą.

\- Nie wiedziałeś? – z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Mary.

Chłopak pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Rodzice nigdy o tym nie wspominali. Ile miał lat jak tu trafił?

\- Został podrzucony pod drzwi jak miał jakieś 6 miesięcy. Nie wiadomo, kim byli jego rodzice.

Harry wyobraził to sobie, jakie to okropne uczucie nie poznać swoich rodziców, wychowywać się bez nich. Może nie był w jakichś bliskich kontaktach ze swoimi, ale wiedział, że go kochają i on darzył ich tym uczuciem na swój sposób. Cieszył się, że miał ojca i dalej ma matkę.

\- Zastanawia mnie teraz jedno pytanie – odezwał się spoglądając na kobietę.

\- Jakie?

\- Dom dziecka nosi imię mojego ojca. Dlaczego? Myślałem, że może go założył, ale dowiedziałem się, że był jego wychowankiem.

\- Oh…To dlatego, że kiedy twój ojciec odwiedził nas po raz pierwszy, po odejściu, to co zastał nie spodobało mu się. Cóż…budynek, w którym znajdował się sierociniec nie należał do nowych, to była już rudera. Dlatego Des wybudował nam nowy dom dziecka i często nas dofinansowywał, kiedy byliśmy w potrzebie. Dzięki niemu te dzieci mogą żyć w dobrych warunkach.

Harry był w szoku, nie spodziewał się tego co usłyszał.

\- Dość tych pogaduszek, chodź pokażę ci twój pokój – zarządziła Mary, po czym skierowała się w stronę schodów, a loczek ruszył za nią.

*****

Dochodziła 2 w nocy, w pokoju panowała cisza, a jedynym źródłem światła w ciemnym pomieszczeniu były promienie księżyca wpadające przez okno. Na łóżku stojącym pod ścianą leżał Harry. Można by pomyśleć, że spał, jednak nic bardziej mylnego. Nie umiał zasnąć, nie był w stanie. Dzisiejszy dzień przyniósł mu wiele nowych informacji, o których nie miał pojęcia. Myśli krążyły po jego głowie, nie pozwalając mu na odpoczynek. Jego ojciec był sierotą, do tej pory nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Dlaczego nigdy tego nie powiedział, ale z drugiej strony czy Harry kiedykolwiek zainteresował się jego rodzicami? Nie! Teraz leżąc tutaj po tych wszystkich przejściach, po informacjach, które zdobył, żałował, że tak mało interesował się rodzicami, tak mało spędzał z nimi czasu, kiedy byli w domu. Zastanawiał się ile przez to stracił? Tego nie wiedział. Obiecał sobie jednak, że kiedy to wszystko się skończy postara się więcej czasu spędzać z Anne. Nie miał jej za złe, że mu nie pomogła. Na początku był na nią zły, ale teraz powoli zaczynał rozumieć co miała na myśli, mówiąc mu, że ojciec nagrał dla niej film, w którym poinformował ją o sowich planach i ona popiera jego decyzję.

Loczek przewrócił się na drugi bok, wpatrując się w ścianę. Teraz jego myśli popłynęły w kierunku tego co może go tu spotkać. Po tym jak Mary pokazała mu jego pokój, zwołał wszystkich podopiecznych. Każde dziecko się przedstawiło, ale już po chwili zapomniał imiona większości z nich. Zbyt dużo ich było. W sumie jak dotąd tylko jedna osoba najbardziej zapadła mu w pamięć - Hope. Była to 4- letnia dziewczynka o roztrzepanych, brązowych włosach, w których gdzieniegdzie można było dostrzec karmelowe pasemka. W jej błękitnych tęczówkach błyszczały wesołe iskierki, a kiedy się uśmiechała dookoła jej oczu tworzyły się lekkie zmarszczki. Tak bardzo przypominała mu Louisa. Tęsknił za nim. Pomimo tego, że minął dopiero jeden dzień, tęsknił za cudownym szatynem, złośliwą Lottie, cichym Zaynem, rozważnym Liamem i wiecznie głodnym Niallem. Tęsknił za swoimi przyjaciółmi.

*****

Dwa tygodnie szybko zleciały i Harry musiał wyjeżdżać. Nie ukrywał, że ciężko mu było opuścić dom dziecka, ale obiecał ich często odwiedzać. Panowała tam wspaniała rodzinna atmosfera. Szybko zaprzyjaźnił się ze wszystkimi, zarówno podopiecznymi jak i wychowawcami. Jednak przez cały tutejszy pobyt, jego ulubienicą była Hope. Kiedyś podczas rozmowy z jedną z opiekunek dowiedział się, że jej matka zmarła podczas porodu, a ojciec nie chciał mieć z mała nic do czynienia. Nie rozumiał jak można porzucić tak urocze dziecko jak Hope. Zastanawiał się nawet nad staraniem się o zaadoptowanie dziewczynki, kiedy tylko wypełni wszystkie zadania.

Przez cały tydzień, kiedy mieszkał w sierocińcu obserwował uważnie jak wygląda tutaj życie. Nie ukrywał zdziwienie, kiedy zauważył, że dzieci tutaj były szczęśliwe, ciągle chodziły uśmiechnięte. Nie mieli rodziców, a mimo to potrafili cieszyć się życiem. On nie był pewny, czy na ich miejscu też by tak potrafił.

Trzeciego dnia pobytu w domu dziecka, podczas rozmowy z 15-letnim Jamesem, spytał się, czy nie brakuje mu rodziny. Chłopak odpowiedział, że nie, ponieważ jego rodzina jest tutaj. Wychowawcy są dla podopiecznych jak rodzice, a dzieci są dla siebie jak rodzeństwo. Harry był lekko zszokowany, jednak od tego momentu zaczął większą uwagę zwracać na relację pomiędzy osobami przebywającymi w sierocińcu. Musiał przyznać Jamesowi rację, wszyscy byli jak jedna wielka rodzina.

Pomimo tego, że będzie mu brakować tych ludzi, cieszył się, że wraca do Londynu. W końcu będzie mógł spotkać się z chłopakami, Lottie i oczywiście z Lou. Przez cały jego pobyt w Holmes Chapel odbywał z nimi rozmowy telefoniczne, ale to nie było to samo co spotkanie twarzą w twarz.

*****

\- Jedź ostrożnie – Mary przyciągnęła loczka do mocnego uścisku – Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś nas odwiedzisz.

\- Na pewno – chłopak również przytulił kobietę.

Stali przy samochodzie Stylesa, a dookoła nich wirowały płatki śniegu. Zimny wiatr wywoływał rumieńce na ich twarzach. Nagle drzwi wejściowe się otworzyły, a na zewnątrz wypadła Hope. Harry i Mary odsunęli się od siebie, odwracając głowy w stronę dziewczynki.

\- Hally! Hally! – szybko zbiegła po schodach i podbiegając do loczka, objęła jego nogi.

\- Hope, kto pozwolił ci opuścić budynek i to bez kurtki – głos dyrektorki był karcący.

\- Hally, nie jedź – szatynka nie zwracała uwagi na kobietę – Plose, nie odchodź.

\- Hope – chłopak kucnął, przyciągając do siebie drobne ciało dziewczynki – Muszę jechać skarbie, ale obiecuję, że jeszcze tu przyjadę, dobrze?

Ona jednak nie odpowiedziała wpatrując się w zielone oczy loczka. Po jej policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy.

\- Obiecuję kochanie – uśmiechnął się do małej – A jeśli ciocia pozwoli, to może na jakiś czas zabiorę cię ze sobą, dobrze.

Hope dalej nic nie odpowiedziała, za to skinęła głową, że się zgadza.

\- Kocham cię Hally – objęła swoimi rączkami szyję chłopaka i się do niego przytuliła.

\- Ja ciebie też – mocniej przysunął ją do siebie. Kiedy się od siebie odsunęli ucałował dziewczynkę w policzek, po czym oddał ją Mary.

Podszedł do samochodu, pomachał ostatni raz, po czym usiadł za kierownicą i uruchamiając pojazd odjechał.

*****

Śnieg coraz mocniej sypał, ale to nic niezwykłego w połowie grudnia. Przynajmniej była duża szansa, że podczas świąt będzie śnieg. Droga była całkowicie biała, podobnie jak wszystko dookoła. Harry jechał powoli, chcąc bezpiecznie dotrzeć do Londynu. Nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy znowu zobaczy swoich przyjaciół. Jechał już od kilku godzin, bez ani jednaj przerwy. Na drodze było pusto. Rzadko, kiedy mijał inne pojazdy. Po obu stronach jezdni rosły drzewa, przykryte teraz grubą warstwą białego puchu. Czuł się coraz bardziej zmęczony. Niebo robiło ciemniejsze, przez co widoczność również była gorsza. Żeby nie zasnąć za kierownicą, postanowił znaleźć stację radiowa, która go rozbudzi. Na moment przerzucił wzrok na radio, wciskając różne przyciski w poszukiwaniu czegoś odpowiedniego. Wystarczyła tylko chwila nieuwagi, ta chwila kiedy odwrócił wzrok od jezdni, żeby skończyło się to źle. Kiedy ponownie spojrzał na drogę, został oślepiony przez rozpędzony samochód, na którego pas przypadkiem wjechał. Harry w przypływie paniki, zaczął kręcić kierownicą, aby uniknąć zderzenia. Udało mu się, jednak wpadł w poślizg, przez co stracił panowanie nad pojazdem. Próbował hamować, odzyskać panowanie, na marne. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką ujrzał był wielki pień drzewa, zanim samochód się z nim zderzył, a chłopak w wyniku uderzenia stracił przytomność.

*****

Do jego uszu dotarł dźwięk cichego pikania, gdzieś dalej ktoś otworzył drzwi i sądząc po coraz głośniejszych odgłosach kroków, zaczął się do niego zbliżać. Powoli, z trudem rozchylił powieki i przez moment został oślepiony, przez jasne światło lamp. Kiedy jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się pierwsza rzeczą, którą ujrzał był biały sufit. Po chwili lekko przekrzywił głowę i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Ściany miały kremowy odcień, po prawej znajdowało się okno, naprzeciwko niego drzwi, natomiast po lewej stronie łóżka była aparatura, do której był podłączony. Przy niej stała pielęgniarka. Była to młoda dziewczyna, jej długie blond włosy upięte miała w koński ogon, błękitne oczy utkwione były w kartkach, na których coś zapisywała. Po chwili jedna przeniosła swoje spojrzenie na chłopaka.

\- Witam, nareszcie się obudziłeś - jej usta wygięły się w delikatnym uśmiechu – Miałeś wypadek, twój samochód zderzył się z drzewem – dodała, jakby chciała wyprzedzić jego pytanie.

\- Wiem, pamiętam to. Gdzie jestem? – jego głos był cichy i zachrypnięty. Czuł suchość w ustach. Ponownie zaczął się rozglądać po pokoju.

\- W szpitalu w Longford, ktoś cię znalazł i zadzwonił po pogotowie.

\- Ile spałem? Ktoś wie, że tu jestem?

\- To trzeci dzień. Przyjechała tutaj Twoja matka, ale dzisiaj odesłaliśmy ją do hotelu. Odkąd się tu pojawiła nie opuszczała szpitala. Wyglądała okropnie. Lekarz kazał jej wrócić do hotelu i odpocząć. Jutro powinna się pojawić.

Harry nic nie odpowiedział, tylko pokiwał głową, dając znać, że rozumie. Czuł jak jego powieki robią się ociężała i powoli zamykają.

\- Powinieneś odpocząć – kontynuowała – powiadomię lekarza, że się obudziłeś. Jutro powinien do ciebie przyjść.

To były ostatnie słowa jakie usłyszał za nim odpłynął.

*****

Harry leżał na szpitalnym łóżku, wpatrując się w okno, dopóki nie usłyszał dźwięku otwieranych drzwi. Odwrócił głowę, a spojrzenie jego zielonych tęczówek spoczęło na kobiecie stojącej w wejściu.

\- Harry – Anne podeszła do łóżka i przytuliła syna – Wystraszyłam się, kiedy zadzwonili do mnie ze szpitala informując, że miałeś wypadek. Jak się czujesz? – odsunęła się od chłopaka siadając na krześle.

\- Dobrze, jestem zdziwiony, że nie odniosłem żadnych poważniejszych obrażeń – poprawił się na łóżku.

\- Rozmawiałeś z lekarzem?

\- Tak, powiedział, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale chcą mnie zostawić jeszcze na obserwację. Jednak jeśli nic się nie będzie działo, to pod koniec tygodnia mnie wypuszczą.

Na moment w sali zapanowała niezręczna cisza. Zarówno Anne, jak i Harry chcieli zacząć rozmowę, aby wszystko sobie wytłumaczyć, jednak żadne z nich nie wiedziało w jaki sposób to zrobić.

\- Harry – kobieta postanowiła zaryzykować – Wiem, że nie zachowałam się tak jak powinnam. Jesteś moim synem, a moim zadaniem było ci pomóc, kiedy tego potrzebowałeś, ale…

\- Mamo, to już nieważne – przerwał loczek – rozumiem. Ojciec cię o coś poprosił, a ty uznałaś, że to dobry pomysł i tak będzie dla mnie lepiej. Nie mam ci tego za złe. Gdyby nie to, nie poznałbym tylu wspaniałych ludzi.

Styles opowiedział swojej matce o tym przez co przeszedł, kogo spotkał i jak ważni są dla niego ci ludzie. Opowiedział jej o pobycie w domu dziecka, małej Hope i tym czego dowiedział się na temat ojca. Anne powiedziała Harry’emu, że wiedziała o tym, że Des był sierotą. Nic nie mówili chłopakowi, ponieważ nigdy nie widzieli takiej potrzeby, a on nigdy się tym nie interesował.

Tego dnia wszystko sobie wyjaśnili. Postanowili więcej czasu spędzać razem, zaczynając od wspólnych świąt.

*****

Dni pobytu w szpitalu szybko zleciały i 22 grudnia Harry wrócił do Londynu. Anne nalegała, aby wprowadził się do niej, ale powiedział jej, że ze względy na zadania, nie powinien tego robić. Po za tym nie chciał zostawiać Lou.

Wsadził klucz do zamka i przekręcił go. Usłyszał zgrzyt świadczący o otwarciu drzwi i naciskając klamkę wszedł do środka. Mieszkanie było puste, Louis był w szpitalu. Harry zostawił torbę obok kanapy, po czym opuścił kawalerkę. Postanowił nie czekać, aż wróci Lou, chciał go zobaczyć jak najszybciej, a oprócz tego chciał również spotkać się z Lottie i chłopakami. Nie widzieli się około 3 tygodni. Po wypadku, kiedy zerknął na telefon miał mnóstwo nieodebranych połączeń i wiadomości. Najwięcej oczywiście było o Tommo. Od razu do niego zadzwonił informując co się stało oraz uspokajając, że wszystko jest dobrze i za niedługo się zobaczą. Wykonał telefon również do Jusa, który oznajmił mu, że ma stawić się u niego w wigilię.

*****

Dotarł pod drzwi sali należącej do Charlotte. Nie pukając wszedł do środka, a na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech. Lottie jak zwykle siedziała na łóżku. Na jej kolanach leżał blok, a w dłoni trzymała ołówek. Kiedy chłopak pojawił się w pokoju, od razu przeniosła na niego swój wzrok.

\- Cześć – loczek odezwał się pierwszy, siadając na końcu łóżka. Dziewczyna odłożyła blok z ołówkiem i wdrapała się na kolana Styles’a mocno się do niego przytulając. On objął ją przyciągając do siebie.

\- Nie lubię cię – wymamrotała w jego koszulkę – Wiesz jak bardzo się wszyscy o ciebie baliśmy.

\- Wiem, przepraszam – westchnął – Ale dotrzymałem obietnicy i wróciłem przed świętami.

\- Ledwo – prychnęła, zapadła chwila ciszy, którą ponownie przerwała Lottie – Tęskniłam.

\- Ja też – złożył delikatny pocałunek na głowie panny Tomlinson.

\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak LouLou świrował – odsunęła się od chłopaka, wracając na swojej miejsca, a na jej twarzy widniał złośliwy uśmiech – Wszyscy się martwiliśmy, ale Lou…Kiedy nie wróciłeś do Londynu i nie odbierałeś telefonów, był cały czas podenerwowany. Łatwo go był wkurzyć. Musiał wziąć kilka dni wolnego, ponieważ nie potrafił się na niczym skupić. Dopiero, kiedy do niego zadzwoniłeś i wyjaśniłeś mu co się stało, uspokoił się. Chociaż dalej się martwił i chciał do ciebie jechać.

Harry czuł jak jego serce przyspiesza, a po jego ciele rozlewa się przyjemne ciepło. Świadomość, że Louis się tak bardzo o niego martwił wywoływała w nim niesamowite uczucie. W tym momencie chciał znaleźć chłopaka i złożyć na jego ustach pocałunek, mówiąc jak bardzo go kocha. Nie mógł jednak tego zrobić. Byli przyjaciółmi, nie wiedział, czy ze strony szatyna to coś więcej.

Rozmyślania loczka przerwał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Spojrzał w tamtym kierunku, na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. W drzwiach stał oniemiały Tommo. Jego szeroko, otwarte błękitne tęczówki wpatrywały się w chłopaka, a usta były lekko rozchylone.

\- Cześć Lou – Harry podniósł się z łóżka.

Szatyn szeroko się uśmiechnął po czym podbiegł do chłopaka i rzucił się na niego mocno go przytulając. Loczek w ostatniej chwili złapał równowagę, obejmując przyjaciela.

\- Harry, nareszcie – odezwał się Lou, a Styles poczuł jego oddech na swojej szyi, przez co po jego kręgosłupie przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz – Tak strasznie tęskniłem. Martwiłem się, kiedy nie dawałeś znaku życia.

\- Też tęskniłem Lou – wtulił się mocniej w chłopaka.

\- Jak się czujesz? Nic ci nie jest? Wszystko ok? – Tomlinson odsunął się od Harry’ego i zaczął mu się dokładnie przyglądać.

\- Tak, wszystko jest w porządku – dla zapewnienia przyjaciela posłał mu szeroki uśmiech, który szatyn odwzajemnił.

\- Louis – Lottie postanowiła o sobie przypomnieć – przyszedłeś w jakiejś konkretnej sprawie?

Chłopacy spojrzeli w kierunku dziewczynki, która siedziała na łóżku. Louisowi zajęło trochę czasu, zanim doszedł do niego sens wypowiedzianych słów.

\- Oh…tak, przyszedłem ci powiedzieć, że jutro będę po ciebie o 10.00. Przygotuj się.

\- Ok, już jestem prawie spakowana – odpowiedziała wesoło, po czym spojrzała na loczka – Harry, pojedziesz z nami do Doncaster, prawda? Mama chciałaby cię poznać.

\- Co?

\- Wspominaliśmy jej o tobie, kiedy dzwoniła. Zwłaszcza Lou dużo o tobie mówił – spojrzała na brata, a na jej usta wpłynął złośliwy uśmiech – I mama powiedziała, że chce poznać chłopaka, o którym Lou… - reszta jej wypowiedzi została zagłuszona przez rękę szatyna, który zatkał jej usta. Na jego twarzy widniały czerwone rumieńce.

\- Siedź cicho, albo jutro zapomnę odebrać cię ze szpitala – syknął Lottie do ucha.

Styles cicho zachichotał obserwując rodzeństwo.

Dziewczyna wyrwała się bratu.

\- To jak Harry? Pojedziesz z nami? – głos dziewczyny był pełen nadziei.

\- Przykro mi, ale nie mogę – jego głos był przepraszający – Mama zaprosiła mnie już na święta, po za tym mam ważne spotkanie w wigilię.

\- Oh…jasne, rozumiem – uśmiech z jej twarzy momentalnie zniknął. Spuściła głowę spoglądając na pościel.

\- Następne święta na pewno z wami spędzę, obiecuję – podszedł do dziewczyny, przysiadając na łóżku – Dobrze?

\- T-tak, j-jasne – jej głos lekko drżał, a wzrok dalej miała spuszczony.

\- Lottie… - zaczął Lou, ale siostra nie pozwoliła mu dokończyć.

\- Nie Lou, jest w porządku. Harry zasługuje, aby spędzić święta z rodziną – Tommo nic nie odpowiedział, tylko pokiwał głową – Jestem zmęczona, chyba się zdrzemnę – Lottie położyła się przykrywając się kołdrą, dając chłopakom znać, że chce, aby ją zostawili.

\- Dobrze, zajrzę tu później – Harry wstał i razem z Louisem skierował się w stronę wyjścia.

\- Lou, co się dzieje? – chwycił przyjaciela za ramię zatrzymując go, gdy tylko wyszli na korytarz, a drzwi zostały zamknięte.

\- Nic, wszystko jest w porządku – odpowiedział, spoglądając gdzieś w bok. Próbował wyrwać swoje ramię z uścisku wyższego chłopaka, jednak ten mu na to nie pozwolił. Przysunął się do Tommo, i chwytając podbródek, uniósł jego twarz, aby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. Widział w niebieskich tęczówkach smutek, ból, wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Tylko co?

\- Lou, nie kłam. Co się dzieje? – w oczach mniejszego zaczęły się zbierać łzy, co jeszcze bardziej zaniepokoiło Styles’a.

\- Nie będzie następnych świąt – odpowiedział, a po jego policzkach spłynęły krople.

\- Co? – loczek nie bardzo rozumiał.

\- Powiedziałeś Lottie, że następne świata z nią spędzisz. Problem w tym, że nie będzie następnych świąt.

\- Jak to? – chłopak poczuł, jak jego żołądek się skręca, a przez jego kręgosłup przebiega zimny, nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Odsunął się od szatyna i oparł się o ścianę.

\- Z Lottie jest coraz gorzej – chłopak ponownie spuścił głowę wpatrując się w swoje buty, a jego głos był cichy – Dają się około 3 miesięcy, może nawet mniej. Cudem udało mi się przekonać lekarza, aby pozwolił jej pędzić święta w domu – głos Lou drżał, a z oczu cały czas spływały łzy. Jego dłonie luźno zwisały wzdłuż ciała, a pięści były mocno zaciśnięte.

Teraz dopiero Harry zrozumiał dlaczego dziewczyna tak się zachowywała, czemu tak nagle przygasła i dlaczego jej zależało, na spędzeniu z nim świąt.

Odepchnął się od ściany i podszedł do Louisa, zgarniając go w swoje objęcia. Lou zaczął szlochać mocniej wtulając się w wyższego. Żaden z nich się nie przejął, że koszulka Harry’ego jest coraz bardziej mokra.

\- Od kiedy wiecie? – po dłuższej chwili loczek postanowił przerwać ciszę.

\- D-dowiedzieliśmy s-się, jak b-byłeś w H-holmes Chapel – jego głos był zachrypnięty od płaczu.

\- Spędzę z wami święta.

\- Co? – Lou podniósł w głowę i spojrzał na przyjaciela.

\- Pojadę z wami do Doncaster na święta – uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Harry, nie musisz. Miałeś je spędzić ze swoją mamą.

\- Moja mama zrozumie, po za tym naprawdę chcę spędzić z wami święta – objął twarz szatyna w swoje dłonie i starł ostatnie spływające krople łez. Stali na środku korytarza wpatrując się sobie w oczy. Żaden z nich się nie odzywał, nie musieli. Loczek przysunął swoją twarz bliżej Lou. Prawie stykali się nosami, jednak w tym momencie ta bliskość im nie przeszkadzała. Styles dalej trzymał dłonie na policzkach szatyna i delikatnie gładził je kciukami. Widział jak w tych pięknych, błękitnych tęczówkach powoli znika smutek, a zostaje zastąpiony czymś innym. Jednak zanim udało mu się odkryć co to jest, usłyszeli głośny, irlandzki akcent.

\- Harry! – chłopcy odskoczyli do siebie i spojrzeli w kierunku, z którego dochodził głos.

W ich kierunku zmierzali Niall i Zayn. Na ich twarzach widniały szerokie uśmiechy.

\- Nareszcie, nawet nie wiesz jak się martwiliśmy – blondyn zgarnął w swoje objęcia loczka, po chwili się jednak odsunął i uderzył go w ramię.

\- Ał, za co? – od razu złapał się za bolące miejsce.

\- Za straszenie nas, a szczególnie Lou.

Harry cicho zachichotał spoglądając na szatyna, które się zaczerwienił.

*****

Następnego dnia cała trójka zapakował się do samochodu Lou i ruszyli do Doncaster.

Dzień wcześniej Harry odwiedził swoją matkę tłumacząc jej zaistniałą sytuację. Tak jak przypuszczał, Anne zrozumiała i nie miała nic przeciwko, aby jej syn spędził święta z kimś innym. Z kolei, jeśli chodzi o Jusa, nawet nie wiedział jak zareagował, na wiadomość, że Styles się nie stawi na spotkaniu. Harry wysłał mu wiadomość, że wyjeżdża na święta i życzył prawnikowi wesołych świąt.

Na miejsce dotarli w godzinach popołudniowych. Louis zatrzymał samochód na podjeździe przed niewielkim domem. Gdy tylko wysiedli z pojazdu drzwi domu zostały otwarte i w progu pojawiła się, jak przypuszczał Harry, mam Lou i Lottie. Podczas gdy chłopcy wyciągali swoje bagaże, Charlotte udała się w kierunku wejścia wpadając w objęcia swojej rodzicielki. Po chwili podeszli do nich Tommo i loczek. Jay odsunęła cię od córki i spoglądając na chłopaków zrobiła miejsce, aby mogli wejść do środka.

\- Wchodźcie, zanim wszyscy zamarzniemy.

Kiedy znaleźli się w środku Lou odłożył torby i podszedł do swojej matki przytulając się do niej.

\- Tęskniłem.

\- Ja za tobą też Boo Bear – odsunęła się i pocałowała syna w policzek.

\- Mamo – jękną, kątem oka spoglądając na chichoczącego Stylesa – Nie nazywaj mnie tak, nie jestem już dzieckiem.

\- Oj wiem – poczochrała włosy szatynka – ale nigdy się nie odzwyczaję, od nazywania cię Boo Bera.

Louis westchnął zrezygnowany, a Jay spojrzała na Harry’ego.

\- Ty musisz być Harry – posłała mu pokrzepiający uśmiech, po czym przytuliła chłopaka do siebie – Lottie i Lou dużo o tobie mówili – kontynuowała, kiedy się do siebie odsunęli – Cieszę się, że w końcu mogłam cię poznać.

\- Mi również miło panią poznać – uśmiechnął się ukazując swoje dołeczki.

\- Jaka pani, mów mi Jay.

Nagle z góry schodów dobiegł głośny pisk, a po chwili przed nimi pojawiły się trzy dziewczynki.

\- Lou, Lottie – rzuciły się na rodzeństwo.

Harry nie mógł oderwać wzroku od Lou, który wziął na ręce dwie, około 6 – letnie blondynki i mocno przytulił, po czym złożył całusy na ich czołach. Jedna z nich nagle odwróciła głowę w stronę loczka przyglądając mu się z zainteresowaniem.

\- Kto to? – spytała, a pozostałe dwie dziewczynki również zwróciły uwagę na Hazze.

\- To jest Harry – wytłumaczył Tommo odkładając siostry na ziemię – Opiekuje się Lottie w szpitalu.

\- Harry, poznaj nasze siostry Fizzy, Daisy i Phoebe – szatyn wskazał na dziewczynki przedstawiając je.

\- Popatrz Daisy, on ma loczki – druga z bliźniaczek wskazała na włosy Stylesa – Są takie ładne.

\- Będziemy mogły się później nimi pobawić? Będziemy mogły cię uczesać? – Daisy podeszła do loczka spoglądając na niego z dołu, a jej niebieskie tęczówki błyszczały.

\- Um…j-jasne – odpowiedział niezbyt pewny tego pomysły.

Bliźniaczki pisnęły podekscytowane.

\- A więc to ty jesteś tym Harrym, w którym Lou się za… - Fizzy zaczęła mówić jednak nie było dane jej dokończyć, gdyż jej usta zostały zasłonięte przez dłoń brata. Harry spojrzał zaskoczony marszcząc brwi, jednak zanim udało mu się dowiedzieć o co chodzi, odezwał się Louis.

\- Wystarczy tego powitanie, wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy się iść rozpakować.

\- Tak masz rację – Jay poparła syna – Boo wskaż Harry’emu swój pokój. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko, aby dzielić pokój z Lou – tym razem zwróciła się do loczka.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – posłał kobiecie uśmiech, po czym ruszył za starszym chłopakiem.

*****

Rano, chłopców ze snu wybudziło gwałtowny otworzenie drzwi i głośny, dziewczęcy pisk. Po chwili poczuli jak na łóżku pojawiło się dodatkowe obciążenie. Otworzyli oczy u ujrzeli cztery siostry Lou.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego – wykrzyknęły i rzuciły się na brata.

\- Dziewczynki, udusicie mnie – wychrypiał lekko zaspanym głosem.

Harry podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i spoglądał na rodzeństwo z szerokim uśmiechem. Po chwili dziewczynki odsunęły się od szatyna i zeszły z łóżka.

\- Mama woła na śniadanie – poinformowała ich Fizzy, po czym razem z pozostałymi siostrami zniknęła za drzwiami.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego Lou – odezwał się Harry, gdy tylko dziewczynki wyszły z pokoju.

\- Dzięki Haz – Louis posłał mu szeroki uśmiech, a wokół jego oczu utworzyły się zmarszczki.

\- Niestety nie mam prezentu, nie wiedziałem o twoich urodzinach, dlatego…

\- Daj spokój, przecież nic się nie stało – przerwał mu szatyn.

\- Dlatego – kontynuował – masz u mnie jedno życzenie.

\- Co?

\- Spełnię jedno twoje życzenie.

\- Hmm…ciekawa propozycja, dam ci znać jak coś wykombinuję. Skoro mogę cię jakoś wykorzystać, to nie może być byle co – pokazał loczkowi język, po czym wygramolił się z łóżka.

*****

Harry siedział na kanapie w salonie Tomlinsonów. Jego wzrok był wlepiony w choinkę, stojącą w rogu pokoju. Kolorowe światełka wesoło migotały na zielonym drzewku. Po chwili spojrzał na Lou i jego rodzinę. Jay siedziała na fotelu czytając jakąś bajkę bliźniaczkom, natomiast Louis, Lottie i Fizzy grali w jakąś grę planszową.

\- Dobra, czas spać – odezwała się Jay, kiedy Daisy zaczęła przysypiać w jej ramionach.

\- Jeszcze chwila, mamo – jęk Fizzy rozniósł się po pokoju.

\- Nie idziemy spać, Lou weźmiesz Phoebe?

\- Jasne – szatyn podniósł się z podłogi, podczas gdy dwie dziewczynki sprzątały grę.

\- Może pomóc? – zaproponował loczek.

\- Nie trzeba – Jay posłał mu uśmiech przytulając do siebie jedną z bliźniaczek – Fizzy, Lottie chodźcie.

\- Ja zaraz przyjdę – odezwała się najstarsza z sióstr i nie czekając na reakcję rodzicielki usiadła obok Harry’ego. Loczek spojrzał na nią, czekając na jakaś reakcję, podczas gdy dziewczyna siedziała wpatrując się w swoje dłonie.

\- Opiekuj się nim – w końcu przerwała ciszę.

\- Co? – nie bardzo rozumiał.

\- Opiekuj się Lou, one potrzebuje kogoś kto go pokocha i będzie o niego dbać. Jego wcześniejsze związki nie były udane, zasługuje w końcu na szczęście.

\- Lottie, co ty… - Harry był w lekkim szoku.

\- Harry, nie udawaj. Louis ci się podoba, sam to przyznałeś – przeniosła spojrzenie na chłopaka – i wiem, że Lou tez do ciebie coś czuje. To widać.

Styles poczuł jak jego serce przyspiesza, a w brzuchu pojawia się trzepotanie.

\- Moim jednym życzeniem przed śmiercią…

\- Lottie…

\- Daj spokój Harry – uśmiechnęła się słabo, a w jej oczach zaświeciły się łzy - oboje wiem, że za niedługo to nastąpi, wiec jedyne czego chce to, abyś zaopiekował się Lou.

\- Dobrze, obiecuję – objął dziewczynkę ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie.

\- Dziękuję – wtuliła się bardziej w chłopaka.

Zapanowała cisza, którą po chwili przerwała Lottie.

\- Toooo…kiedy powiesz mu o swoich uczuciach?

\- Co? – loczek zachłysnął się gwałtownie wciągniętym powietrzem.

\- Chyba zamierzasz mu powiedzieć, że go kochasz?

\- Mówiłaś o opiekowaniu się nim, a nie wyznawaniu uczuć.

\- A czy to się ze sobą nie wiąże?

\- Nie wiem – westchnął chłopak.

\- Lottie – przyjaciele spojrzeli w kierunku drzwi, gdzie pojawiła się Jay – Koniec na dziś. Jutro też porozmawiasz z Harrym.

\- Tak – westchnęła – Dobranoc – pocałowała loczka w policzek, po czym ruszyła w stronę wyjścia z salonu – Dobranoc – dała buziaka mamie i zniknęła za progiem.

\- Ona ma rację – Jay usiadła koło Stylesa.

\- Słucham? – spojrzał zszokowany.

\- Przepraszam, nie powinnam podsłuchiwać – posłała mu delikatny uśmiech – Ale Lottie ma rację, Lou czuje coś do ciebie. Jeśli on dla ciebie też jest ważny to mu to powiedz. Jak już Lottie wspominała Boo nie ma zbyt dobrych wspomnień ze swoich poprzednich związków. Jego byli niszczyli go, sama się nieraz dziwię skąd w nim dalej takie pokłady pozytywnej energii. Ja chyba nie potrafiłabym tak jak on. Jednak ty jesteś inny, czuję i widzę to. Kochasz Louisa i wiem, że go nie skrzywdzisz. Zaopiekuj się nim w Londynie.

\- Obiecuję – posłał jej delikatny uśmiech, który kobieta odwzajemniła.

Podniosła się ze swojego miejsca, ucałował chłopaka w czoło i życząc mu dobrej nocy opuściła salon.

Po chwili Harry również postanowił iść się położyć. Wyszedł z salonu i natknął się na parę błyszczących, błękitnych tęczówek. Przed nim stał Lou, a jego twarz wyrażała zmieszanie pomieszane z zaskoczeniem. Harry czuł jak robi mu się gorąco. Stali tak przez chwilę w ciszy wpatrując się sobie w oczy.

\- S-słyszałeś? – wychrypiał loczek, na co Tommo jedynie pokiwał głową.

\- Ile? – czuł jak żołądek skręca mu się ze zdenerwowania.

\- Stałem tu z mamą, jak rozmawiałeś z Lottie – głos szatyna był cichy.

\- I… - Harry nie bardzo wiedział co powinien zrobić. Czekał na jakiś ruch Lou.

\- Wiem co chcę na urodziny.

\- Co to? – Harry miał tylko nadzieję, że nie powie mu aby zniknął z jego życia. Przecież Jay i Lottie mogły się mylić co do uczuć Louisa względem niego.

\- Pocałuj mnie – wyszeptał przybliżając się do Stylesa.

\- Co? – chłopak myślał, że się przesłyszał.

\- Chcę, abyś w ramach prezentu mnie pocałował.

Harry’emu nie trzeba było kolejny raz powtarzać. Nachylił się nad chłopakiem i przycisnął swoje usta do jego. Usta Lou były miękkie i smakowały czekoladą, którą pili po kolacji. Harry objął szatyna w pasie, przyciągając go do siebie, podczas gdy dłonie Tommo zanurzyły się w jego lokach, lekko za nie pociągając. Styles przygryzł dolną wargę Louisa, a kiedy ten jęknął, loczek wykorzystał to wsuwając swój język do ust chłopaka.

Całkowicie zatracili się w pocałunku. Harry czuł jak jego serce uderza o żebra. Tak długo czekał na ten moment, tak długo o tym śnił. I teraz, nareszcie może posmakować ust Louisa.

W końcu zabrakło im powietrza. Rozłączyli swoje wargi i Harry oparł własne czoło o czoło Lou, spoglądając w jego błękitne tęczówki.

\- Chyba cię kocham – wymsknęło się Harry’emu. Kiedy dotarło do niego co powiedział, poczuł jak jego policzki robią się gorące. Nie wiedział jak zareaguje na to szatyn. Jednak Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie, stanął na palcach i ponownie złączył ich usta.

\- Ja ciebie chyba też – wyszeptał odsuwając się od loczka. Harry na te słowa poczuł jak coś w jego żołądku trzepocze, a serce natychmiast przyspiesza.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego Lou. Mam nadzieję, że prezent się spodobał – wychrypiał z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Bardzo – usta Lou ułożyły się w delikatny uśmiech.

\- Chodźmy spać – loczek odsunął się i chwycił dłoń Lou, ciągnąc go po schodach na górę.

*****

Następnego dnia, kiedy z samego rana siostry Lou wpadły do jego pokoju, zastały nieoczekiwany widok. Jednak żadna z nich nie była tym zaskoczona. Louis i Harry smacznie spali wtuleni w siebie. Ostatecznie Lottie zarządziła, żeby ich nie budzić, wiec po cichu wyszły z pokoju i zeszły do salonu, aby rozpakować prezenty.

Po około godzinie Harry i Lou pojawili się w salonie. Ledwie przekroczyli próg pomieszczeni, a w pokoju zapanowała idealna cisza. Pięć par oczu wpatrywało się w chłopaków.

\- Już wiecie – westchnął Lou.

Na twarzach dziewczynek i Jay pojawiły się drobne uśmieszki, które tłumaczyły wszystko. Louis lekko się zarumienił. Harry musiał przyznać, że wyglądał uroczo. Pocałował szatyna w policzek i chwytając jego dłoń pociągnął w stronę kanapy.

*****

Dwa dni przed końcem roku Lottie, Lou i Harry wrócili do Londynu. Charlotte musiała wrócić do szpitala, jednak Harry i Louis wracali do pracy dopiero w styczniu. Chłopcy postanowili spędzić sylwestra w domu Liama i Zayna, gdzie został zaproszony również Niall. Ledwie weszli do mieszkania, a zostali zaatakowani przez blondwłosego irlandczyka. Podczas gdy Zayn i Liam siedzieli na kanapie i szeroko się uśmiechali.

\- Nareszcie! – krzyknął przytulając obu naraz – Tak się cieszę, że w końcu jesteście razem – odsunął się spoglądając na zaskoczonych przyjaciół.

\- A ty skąd wiesz? – odezwał się zszokowany loczek.

\- Lottie do mnie zadzwoniła.

\- Lottie?

\- Tak! I tu powinienem być na was zły. Przez was przegrałem zakład – założył ręce na piersi siadając na fotelu podczas gdy Lou i Harry rozsiedli się na drugiej kanapie.

\- Zakład? Założyłeś się z Lottie? Niczego się jeszcze nie nauczyłeś? Ile razy już z nią przegrałeś? – zaśmiał się szatyn, na co Niall tylko prychnął.

\- W każdym razie, założyliśmy się kiedy się w końcu zejdziecie…nie mogliście wcześniej wyznać sobie uczuć? Musieliście tak długo zwlekać?

\- Długo?

\- Tak, ja obstawiłem, że zejdziecie się do końca listopada, natomiast Lottie, że do końca roku. I oczywiście wygrała – jęknął.

\- Sam się o to prosiłeś – zaśmiał się Lou, wtulając się w swojego chłopaka.

*****

W nowy rok całą piątką odwiedzili mamę Harry’ego, która zaprosiła ich na obiad. Spędzili naprawdę miłe popołudnie. Loczek nie rozumiał jak wcześniej mógł nie docenić, każdej chwili spędzonej z rodzicami. Anne była zachwycona możliwością poznania przyjaciół, o których słyszała tyle dobrego. Natomiast kiedy Styles oznajmił kobiecie, że jest w związku z Lou, Anne pogratulowała im i mocno przytuliła. Cieszyła się, że jej syn w końcu dowiedział się co to prawdziwa przyjaźń i miłość.

*****

\- Wiem, że zawaliłem – odezwał się spoglądając na Charlesa Jusa.

Drugiego stycznia Harry postanowił odwiedzić prawnika, aby porozmawiać na temat jego zadań.

\- Miałem stawić się po 2 tygodniach, ale wypadek mi to uniemożliwił – loczek kontynuował - Umówiliśmy się na 24 grudnia, ale wyjechałem. Na swoje usprawiedliwienie mam jedynie to, że Lottie naprawdę bardzo zależało, abym spędził z nią święta. Prawdopodobnie to była jedyna okazja, wiec postanowiłem spełnić jej życzenie. Domyślam się, że kolejne zadania zostają anulowane. Nie będę się o to kłócił, rozumiem. Zawaliłem, co równa się z końcem.

Jus siedział na swoim fotelu, a jego tęczówki uważnie obserwowały Harry’ego. Po skończonej wypowiedzi loczka, nie odezwał się ani słowem. Otworzył jedną z szuflad w biurku z której wyciągnął białą kopertę.

\- Proszę – podał ja chłopakowi.

\- Co to? – spytał zaskoczony.

\- Zobacz.

Harry zajrzał do środka i wyciągnął czek, zapisany na 100 000 000 funtów oraz akt własności hoteli, należących kiedyś do Desa. Jego oczy się rozszerzyły. Nie był pewny czy dobrze widzi.

\- Gratuluję, ukończyłeś swoje zadanie – wyjaśnił mężczyzna, podsuwając chłopakowi drewniane pudełeczko – tu masz klucze do swojego mieszkania i samochodu. Auto czeka pod kancelarią. Zostały odblokowane również twoje konta.

\- Co? To już koniec? Tylko tyle?

\- A czego się jeszcze spodziewałeś?

\- Nie wiem, że będę się czuł jakoś inaczej, niesamowicie. Gdzie ten dar?

\- Dar? Nie wydaje ci się, że już go otrzymałeś? Pomyśl nad tym. Masz już go, tylko musisz to dostrzec.

Zapadła chwila ciszy podczas, której Harry wydawał się wyjątkowo skupiony. Pomyślał o tym wszystkim co się wydarzyło, co go spotkało, kogo poznał. Na jego twarzy stopniowo pojawiał się uśmiech.

\- Masz rację, do widzenia - loczek pożegnał się z prawnikiem.

*****

\- Masz tu cudowny widok – westchnął Lou.

Chłopcy znajdowali się w mieszkaniu Harry’ego, które umieszczone było na najwyższym piętrze wielkiego apartamentowca. Tommo stał przy dużych oknach, z których rozpościerał się cudowny widok na Londyn.

\- Właśnie dlatego postanowiłem tu zamieszkać – loczek podszedł do Lou i obejmując go od tyłu, złożył delikatny pocałunek na policzku chłopaka – Mam coś dla ciebie – szepnął do jego ucha. Sięgnął ręką do kieszeni spodni i wyciągnął z niej mały srebrny przedmiot.

\- Co to? – szatyn spojrzał na otwartą dłoń loczka, po czym sięgnął po przedmiot.

\- Klucz do mojego mieszkania – odwrócił Lou przodem do siebie i spojrzał w jego błękitne tęczówki.

\- Po co mi kl…

\- Zamieszkaj ze mną tutaj – Harry nie pozwolił mu dokończyć.

\- Co? – Louis nie krył zaskoczenia.

\- Przeprowadź się do mnie.

\- Nie wiem Harry, lubię moją kawalerkę. Nie chce jej sprzedawać.

\- Nie musisz sprzedawać. Możesz wynająć komuś. Lou proszę, zamieszkaj tu ze mną.

\- Skoro dalej chcesz ze mną mieszkać, to dlaczego nie zostaniesz u mnie? Aż tak było ci tam źle?

\- Louis było mi tam wspaniale, wszędzie gdzie jestem z tobą jest cudownie. Twoje mieszkanie jest po prostu za małe na dwie osoby. Sam musisz to przyznać.

\- Masz rację, nie ma tam miejsca dla dwóch – westchnął starszy, po krótkiej chwili.

\- To co? Zamieszkasz ze mną?

Zapadła cisza podczas, której Lou zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią. Kiedy Harry zauważył jak jego usta układają się w uśmiechu już znał odpowiedź.

\- Zamieszkam – odpowiedział i przytulił się do chłopaka.

*****

Minęły dwa tygodnie. Harry zrezygnował z pracy jako wolontariusz, mimo to starał się codziennie odwiedzać Lottie. Teraz był pochłonięty nowym projektem, który zajmował mu większość czasu, kiedy tylko kończyły się jego wykłady.

Już od jakieś czasy rozmyślał ile rodzin ma podobne problemy jak rodzina Tomlinson. Ile rodziców, tak jak Jay nie może być ze swoimi dziećmi w szpitalu, z powodu pracy i dzielącej ich dużej odległości. W końcu postanowił coś z tym zrobić. Planował wybudować szpital dziecięcy, który planował nazwać „Dom Lottie”. Według projektu mają się tam znajdować mieszkania, aby rodzice mogli przebywać z dziećmi oraz nowoczesny ośrodek, .w którym rodzice będą mogli pracować i zarabiać, podczas gdy ich pociechy będą leczone w świetnie wyposażonym szpitalu. Przez ten czas Harry był zajęty poszukiwaniami architekta, który podejmie się zaprojektowaniu tego, ekipy budowlańców, miejsca gdzie budynek mógłby stanąć oraz specjalistów, którzy będą wiedzieć w co powinien być wyposażony szpital. W międzyczasie robił listę osób, które mogłyby go wesprzeć w tym projekcie. Sam planował przekazać na to 100 milionów funtów, które otrzymał od ojca, jednak po wykonaniu wstępnego kosztorysu wiedział, że to będzie za mało.

*****

\- Dobrze, w takim razie widzimy się jutro. Do widzenia – loczek odsunął słuchawkę od ucha i rozłączył się. Odłożył telefon na stolik i ruszył do kuchni w poszukiwaniu ulotki z pizzerii. Lou wyszedł do sklepu po jakieś przekąski i piwo. Dzisiaj przychodzili do nich Liam, Zayn i Niall. Postanowili sobie zorganizować maraton filmowy.

Nagle do jego uszu dotarł dźwięk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi. Myśląc, że to jego chłopak, dalej kręcił się po kuchni. Dopiero, kiedy doszedł do niego stukot obcasów przerwał swoje poszukiwania i wszedł do salonu. Nie spodziewał się kogo tam zastanie. Emily i Nick stali naprzeciwko loczka szeroko się do niego uśmiechając.

\- Witaj skarbie – kobieta podeszła do chłopaka i próbowała go pocałować, jednak ten odsunął ją od siebie – Coś nie tak? – spytała zaskoczona.

\- Co tu robicie? – jego głos podobnie jak twarz nie wyrażały złości, raczej obojętność.

\- Jak to co? – tym razem głos zabrał Nick – Dawno cię nie widzieliśmy. Przyszliśmy cię odwiedzić.

\- Stęskniłam się za tobą – Emily zarzuciła Harry’emu ręce na kark i ponownie próbowała go pocałować, jednak on ponownie ją od siebie odsunął.

\- O ile mi wiadomo to zerwałaś ze mną – widział jak kobiecie odrobinie zrzedła mina.

\- Harry, chcę wrócić do ciebie. Przez ten czas zrozumiałam, że ty jesteś najważniejszy – ponownie próbowała go objąć i ponownie został odtrącona – Spróbujmy jeszcze raz.

\- Nie Emily, poznałem kogoś i jestem teraz z nim.

Widziała jak na jej twarzy pojawia się zaskoczenie. Kobieta otwierała usta z zamiarem powiedzenia czegoś, jednak przerwały jej głosy dochodzące z holu.

\- Harry, jestem – loczek uśmiechnął się słysząc głos Lou – spotkałem po drodze chłopaków.

\- Harry, zamówiłeś pizze? Kiedy będzie? Głodny jestem – do salonu jako pierwszy wszedł Niall, jednak kiedy zauważył, że Styles nie jest sam w pokoju, zatrzymał się w wejściu.

\- Niall rusz się – Zayn pchnął Irlandczyka, który wszedł głębiej – Tarasujesz przejście.

W pomieszczeniu pojawiła się pozostała trójka chłopaków i wszyscy spojrzeli zaskoczonym wzrokiem na Emily i Nicka.

\- Harry nie mówiłeś, że jeszcze kogoś zaprosiłeś – Lou podszedł go loczka.

\- Jestem Emily, a to Nick. A ty kim jesteś? – kobieta postanowiła zarać głos, a jej to był opryskliwy. Zwęziła oczy, a ręce założyła na piersi. Nie podobało jej się, że ktoś przerwał jej rozmowę z Harrym.

\- Um…jestem Louis – szatyn był odrobinę zszokowany, zachowaniem kobiety – chłopak Hazzy.

\- Ch-chłopak? – Emily i Nick wytrzeszczyli na nich oczy.

\- Tak, to mój chłopak Lou – i na potwierdzenie objął niższego w pasie, natomiast wolną ręką wskazał na resztę chłopców – a to moi przyjaciele, Liam, Niall i Zayn.

Trójka przyjaciół rzuciła krótkie cześć. Po czym zapadał nieprzyjemna cisza. Nikt nie widział co powiedzieć, jak się zachować. Oczywiście chłopcy wiedzieli kim kiedyś dla Harry’ego byli Nick i Emily, z kolei Em i Grimshaw byli zszokowani wiadomością o jego nowym chłopaku i przyjaciołach.

\- Um…planowaliśmy zrobić sobie maraton filmowy – głos zabrał Liam – może się przyłączycie?

Nick chciał coś powiedzie, ale uprzedziła go kobieta.

\- Nie – zarządziła – źle się czuję. Nick odwieź mnie – nie spoglądając na nikogo i nie żegnając się, wściekła opuściła apartament. Grimshaw rzucając krótkie „cześć” ruszył za nią i po chwili w mieszkaniu została tylko piątka przyjaciół.

*****

\- Harry – po salonie rozniósł się głos Louisa. Loczek spojrzał zmęczonym wzrokiem na chłopaka.

\- Lou, czemu nie śpisz? – odłożył na stolik papiery, które przeglądał i wygodniej ułożył się na kanapie.

\- Obudziłem się – podszedł do chłopaka i usiadł mu na kolanach, wtulając się w jego tors – i zobaczyłem, że ciebie nie ma. Wiesz, która jest godzina? Chodź spać.

\- Lou, nie mogę. Muszę to jeszcze przejrzeć – wskazał dłonią na kartki, leżące na stoliku.

\- Harry, przeglądałeś to wszystko już z tysiąc razy. Daj już spokój. Wszystko jest, dobrze, wszystko jest przygotowane. Na pewno ich jutro oczarujesz i przekonasz, by zainwestowali w ten pomysł. A teraz chodź spać – podniósł się z kolan loczka i chwytając za rękę, pociągnął za sobą – Jest późno, a ty powinieneś być jutro wypoczęty.

W końcu Harry się poddał i pozwolił zaciągnąć do sypialni.

\- Będziesz tam jutro ze mną? – położył się na łóżku, przyciągając do siebie Tommo, który od razu ukrył twarz w zagłębieni szyi.

\- Oczywiście, przecież ci obiecałem – loczek uśmiechnął się i pocałował szatyna w czoło.

\- Boo

\- Tak?

\- Chciałbym w przyszłym tygodniu pojechać do Holmes Chapel odwiedzić sierociniec. Pojedziesz ze mną?

\- Z chęcią – poczuł jak starszy się uśmiecha.

\- Chciałbym wtedy porozmawiać z Mary, czy Hope mogłaby przyjechać do nas na kilka dni. Masz coś przeciwko?

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Sam mi tyle o niej opowiadałeś, że nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy ją poznam – Lou przesunął głowę, aby móc spojrzeć w oczy Stylesa.

\- Cieszę się, na pewno ja pokochasz. Strasznie mi ciebie przypomina – posłał mu czuły uśmiech – Wiesz, jest jeszcze jedna sprawa.

\- Jaka?

\- Chcę zaadoptować Hope, co o tym myślisz?

\- Oh…cóż to twoja decyzja, twoje życie. Jeśli jesteś pewny…Moje zdanie nie jest tutaj chyba zbyt ważne.

\- Jestem pewny decyzji, ale chcę znać twoje zdanie. Jesteśmy razem i jesteś częścią mojego życia. Poza tym chyba się źle wyraziłem, chciałbym z tobą zaadoptować Hope.

\- Harry wiesz, że to duża odpowiedzialność. Twoje życie się zmieni, nieraz będziesz musiał podporządkować je pod dziecko…i nie chce…nie chcę, abyś źle mnie zrozumiał. Nie mówię tego, żebyś tego nie robił, tylko chce się upewnić, że wiesz z czym się wiąże posiadanie dziecka.

\- Oczywiście, że wiem z czym to się wiąże i uwierz mi myślałem nad tym, to nie jest podjęta decyzja pod wpływem chwili. Wiem, że dam radę, zwłaszcza jeśli będziesz przy mnie i mi pomożesz.

\- Oczywiście, że ci pomogę, zawsze – uśmiechnął się do młodszego, na co on zbliżył się do szatyna i złożył czuły pocałunek na jego ustach.

\- Kocham cię – wyszeptał.

\- Ja ciebie też.

*****

Następnego dnia Harry od rana był zestresowany. Lou ciągle przy nim był i go uspokajał. W końcu nadeszła pora spotkania z potencjalnymi inwestorami. Przybył również Charles Jus, zaskoczony i zainteresowany tym po co Styles zebrał ich tutaj wszystkich. Kiedy znaleźli się w pomieszczeniu, gdzie miało odbyć się zebranie Harry podszedł do zasłoniętych planszy, natomiast Lou zajął miejsce w rogu pokoju. Rozpoczynając swoja przemowę ogromnie się stresował i plątał, jednak, kiedy spojrzał w błękitne tęczówki ukochanego, cały stres nagle wyparował, a loczek poczuł się bardziej pewny siebie. Wiedział, że wszystko będzie dobrze bo ma przy sobie Louisa.

Na początku większość inwestorów nie do końca była przekonana, co do projektu, jednak, kiedy Jus powiedział, że Harry ma pełne poparcie jego kancelarii i zawsze może liczyć na pomoc, zaczęli zmieniać zdanie.

Spotkanie dobiegało końca. Loczek zerknął w stronę Lou, który wciągnął swój telefon i przyłożył do ucha. Ktoś do niego dzwonił i sądząc po minie chłopaka i szklących się oczach domyślił się, że to nie są dobre wieści. Chyba nawet wiedział o co chodzi.

Louis szybko się rozłączył i nie zaszczycając zielonookiego spojrzeniem wybiegł z sali. Harry szybko pożegnał się z inwestorami i także wybiegł z pomieszczenia.

Widział jak szatyn wsiada do taksówki i odjeżdża. Szybko odnalazł swój samochód i ruszył do szpitala.

Wpadł do pokoju Lottie i to co zobaczył wstrząsnęło nim. Lou siedział na szpitalnym łóżku, w ramionach trzymając blade ciało dziewczynki. Wyglądała tak spokojnie, jakby spała. Niestety… Po policzkach szatyna płynęły łzy, a z jego ust wydobywał się szloch.

Harry poczuł jak w jego oczach również zbierają się łzy, które po chwili spływają w dół jego twarzy. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Lottie już nie ma, przecież jeszcze wczoraj z nią rozmawiał, żartował i obiecał, że ją dzisiaj odwiedzi, aby opowiedzieć o spotkaniu.

Harry sam nie wiedział ile czasu tak minęło, kiedy Louis przytulał martwe ciało siostry, a on stał przy drzwiach spoglądając na nich.

Przerwała im pielęgniarkę, która powiedziała, że muszą zabrać ciało. Lou nie chciał zostawiać siostry i dopiero, kiedy podszedł do niego Harry ustąpiła. Z powrotem położył dziewczynkę na łóżku i ucałował jej zimne czoło. Styles chwycił dłoń szatyna i delikatnie wyciągnął go z pomieszczenia na korytarz. Kiedy się tam znaleźli, młodszy przyciągnął do siebie ukochanego, a z ust szatyna ponownie wydobył się szloch.

*****

Następne kilka dni Harry i Lou spędzili w Doncaster, gdzie odbył się pogrzeb Lottie. Był to ciężki okres dla całej rodziny Tomlinson. Harry starał się być silny wspierając ich wszystkich, pomagając im, jednak nie zawsze było to łatwe. Sam również bardzo odczuwał brak dziewczynki.

W końcu musieli wrócić do Londynu. Lou skończył się urlop w pracy, dodatkowo mięli studia.

*****

\- Dzień dobry Harry – Jus podszedł do chłopaka z wyciągniętą ręką, którą ten uścisnął.

\- Coś się stało? – spytał lekko spięty.

\- Nie chciałem, tylko coś omówić. Usiądź – loczek posłusznie wykonał polecenie, podczas gdy prawnik uruchamiał sprzęt i podał pilot Harry’emu – To jest ostatnie przesłanie twojego ojca, zostawię cię samego.

Gdy tylko drzwi za mężczyzną się zamknęły, chłopak wcisnął przycisk startu. Na ekranie pojawił się Des.

\- Harry, oddałeś 100 milionów, wszystko? – loczek pokiwał głowę zapominając, że starszy Styles go nie widzi – Jeśli tu teraz jesteś to znaczy, że nie tylko wykonałeś wszystkie zadania, ale przekroczyłeś moje oczekiwania. Uważam to również za mój osobisty sukces, to czego nie udało mi się dokonać za życia, osiągnąłem po śmierci. Dzięki tobie przetrwają moje ideały. Jestem z ciebie dumny. Kocham cię synku.

\- Ja ciebie też – po zaróżowionych policzkach loczka spływały łzy.

\- Żegnaj Harry.

W tym momencie film się zatrzymał, a w pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza. Harry podniósł rękę do policzka i starł słone krople.

Po kilku minutach w pomieszczeniu z powrotem pojawił się Jus. W dłoniach trzymał małą skrzynkę.

\- Harry, wszystko w porządku?

Chłopak pokiwał głową, tym samym wprawiając w ruch swoje loki. Mężczyzna zajął swoje miejsce. Otworzył skrzynkę i wyciągnął z niej dokumenty. Przez cały ten czas wzrok Stylesa wbity był w blat biurka.

\- Jako pełnomocnik zarządzający majątkiem Desa Stylesa, niniejszym powierzam Harry’emu Stylesowi całościowy oraz kontrolny udział w majątku Desa Stylesa. A mianowicie wszystkie aktywa oraz akcje w kraju i zagranicą o wartości ponad 2 miliardów funtów w zależności od cen ropy i kursów walut.

Harry podniósł głowę i z szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywał się w prawnika. Był zszokowany, nie miał pojęcia co powinien zrobić.

*****

Harry wszedł do mieszkania. Dalej był zszokowanym tym co się dzisiaj wydarzyło. Analizował to wszystko w swojej głowie. W milczeniu ruszył do salonu i usiadł na kanapie. Wzrok utkwił w widoku za oknem.

\- Harry? – loczek odwrócił głowę w stronę dźwięku. W drzwiach od sypialni stał Louis jak zwykle z roztrzepanymi brązowymi włosami, błękitnymi, błyszczącymi tęczówkami i delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach. Jak zawsze był piękny – Nie słyszałem jak wróciłeś – ruszył w kierunku ukochanego, by usiąść obok niego – Wszystko w porządku? – zmarszczył lekko brwi uważnie przyglądając się twarzy młodszego.

\- Tak – posłał szatynowi uśmiech – Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku – owinął ramiona wokół chłopaka i przeciągnął go na swoje kolana – Dziękuję – wyszeptał i złożył czuły pocałunek na ustach ukochanego.

\- Za co mi dziękujesz? – wychrypiał Lou, kiedy się od siebie oderwali.

\- Za wszystko – odpowiedział i ponownie złączył ich usta.

*****

Kilka dni później Harry i Louis wybrali się do Holmes Chapel odwiedzić dzieci z sierocińca. Wszyscy bardzo się cieszyli z przyjazdu Stylesa, a najbardziej Hope. Harry przedstawił dziewczynkę szatynowi. Tak jak przewidywał loczek, Lou od razu ja pokochał. Hope również była zachwycona Tomlinsonem. Przez cały ich pobyt tam nie odstępowała ich ani na krok.

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobili chłopcy po przyjeździe do domu dziecka, było udanie się do gabinety Mary. Kobieta mocno wyściskała loczka, a kiedy Styles przedstawił Tommo jako swojego chłopaka, była lekko zdziwiona, ale po chwili na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Przyciągnęła do siebie obydwóch chłopaków i życzyła szczęścia.

Następnie loczek wyjaśnił jeden z powodów, dla którego się tu zjawił. Chciał zaadoptować Hope i kiedy tylko będzie to możliwe, zabrać ją na kilka dni do Londynu, zanim przyznają mu prawa. Dyrektorka słysząc to bardzo się ucieszyła i zapowiedział, że im pomoże. I tak dwa miesiące później Hope po raz pierwszy pojechała do Londynu, aby spędzić kilka dni z Harrym i Lou.

*****

Kilka miesięcy później

\- Dziękuję mamo, że zaopiekujesz się Hope – Harry wszedł do salonu, zapinając ostatnie guziki swojej białej koszuli.

\- To żaden problem – Anne podeszła do syna poprawiając mu kołnierzyk – Bawcie się dobrze.

Dzisiaj mijał rok odkąd Harry po raz pierwszy spotkał Lou. Postanowił zrobić niespodziankę ukochanemu i zabrać go gdzieś wieczorem.

\- Na pewno będziemy – pocałował mamę w policzek.

\- Hally – w salonie pojawiła się mała szatynka – Gdzie idzies? – podeszła do loczka i owinęła swoje dłonie wokół jego długich nóg.

\- Jadę odebrać Louisa z pracy – schylił się biorąc małą na ręce.

\- Mogę z tobą?

\- Nie dzisiaj skarbie. Innym razem dobrze? Mamy z Louisem coś ważnego do zrobienia.

\- Ale wlócicie?

\- Oczywiście, ale wrócimy jak ty będziesz już spać. Rano jak się obudzisz już tu będziemy i zrobimy razem na śniadanie naleśniki, dobrze?

Hope pokiwała w odpowiedzi głową. Harry odstawił ją na ziemię i pocałował w czoło.

\- Chodź Hope, pomożesz mi upiec ciasteczka? – Anne podeszła do małej, kucając przy niej. Twarz dziewczynki od razu pojaśniał, a jej oczy rozbłysły.

\- Tak! – wykrzyknęła i od razu pobiegła w stronę kuchni.

Kobieta natomiast podeszła do syna i pocałował go w policzek.

\- Powodzenia, na pewno się zgodzi.

*****

\- Harry, gdzie jesteśmy – jęknął Louis. Jego oczy były zawiązane, a dłonie silnie trzymały biceps młodszego, który go prowadził.

\- Zaraz się dowiesz Lou, cierpliwości.

Po kilku minutach loczek w końcu się zatrzymał i stanął za szatynem.

\- Gotowy? – wyszeptał do jego ucha, a ciepłe powietrze owiało szyję starszego.

\- Tak.

Harry odwiązał chustkę z oczu Tommo. Louis zamrugał kilka razy oczami, aż jego oczy się przyzwyczaiły. Znajdowali się w parku, była to jedna z alejek, którą rzadko ktoś odwiedzał, ponieważ była najbardziej oddalona od wejścia. Na trawie leżał rozłożony koc, a na nim położony był koszyk. Dookoła znajdowały się lampiony, aby oświetlić to miejsce.

\- Łał – tylko tyle wydobyło się z ust Lou.

\- Podoba się – Styles usiadł na kocu, ciągnąc za sobą szatyna.

\- Bardzo – odpowiedział rozglądając się po otoczeniu - Ale z jakiej to okazji i dlaczego park?

\- Zaraz się dowiesz jaka to okazja – powiedział otwierając koszyk i wyciągając z niej butelkę wina i kieliszki oraz przekąski – Cóż co do miejsca…chciałem cię zabrać gdzieś gdzie będziemy sami. O tej porze w parku nie ma zbyt dużo ludzi, zwłaszcza w ty miejscu, po za tym to w parku cię po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem. Od razu mnie oczarowałeś, a dziś mija rok od tego momentu.

\- I ty to pamiętasz? – zaśmiał się starszy.

\- Oczywiście, nigdy tego dnia nie zapomnę – zbliżył się do chłopaka i delikatnie pocałował.

\- Mam dobre wieści – kontynuował, kiedy się od siebie oderwali.

\- To znaczy? – Lou był zaciekawiony.

\- Dzwonił prawnik, Hope jest nasza – na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, a w policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki.

\- Co?

\- Sąd przyznał nam prawa do opieki.

\- Harry – szatyn rzucił się na ukochanego – To wspaniale. O boże, tak bardzo się cieszę. Nareszcie będzie z nami już zawsze.

\- Tak – Harry odsunął od siebie chłopaka – I dlatego, skoro będziemy od teraz rodziną, chcę dopełnić ostatnich formalności.

\- To znaczy?

\- Louis – loczek ujął dłoń Tommo lekko ją ściskając – Kocham cię. Jesteś mój, kochasz mnie, a to sprawia, że jestem szczęśliwy i cieszę się, że rok temu podjąłem taką, a nie inną decyzję. Tak jak mój ojciec mówił, otrzymałem wiele wspaniałych darów, jednak największym i najpiękniejszym jesteś ty i twoja miłość do mnie. Dlatego – wstrzymał się na moment i z kieszeni spodni wyjął małe czarne pudełeczko, otworzył je, a oczom Louisa ukazał się srebrny pierścień – Lou zostaniesz ze mną już na zawsze?

\- Tak, Harry tak – ponownie rzucił się na loczka i złączył ich usta w namiętnym pocałunku – Zostanę z tobą. Kocham cię.

Harry poczuł jak ogarnia go ogromne szczęście, a po ciele rozpływa się przyjemne ciepło. Lou się zgodził.

\- Ja też cię kocham – wyszeptał w usta szatyna – Dziękuję – ponownie go pocałował.

**********************************************

*nie wiem jak to wygląda w Anglii, ale z własnego doświadczenia wiem, że na mojej uczelni trzeba w takich sytuacjach dogadać się z wykładowcą


End file.
